La Segunda Generación
by Andianco
Summary: Han pasado 25 años desde las Mew Mews. Ichigo, casada y con hijos, vive una vida normal. Por otra parte, Misa acaba de descubrir el pasado de su madre… y mientras ella se mete en problemas con un chico, las nuevas mew mews parecen no poder con los suyos…
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, aqui está mi siguiente y nuevo fic... También voy a publicar el otro pero eso será luego... por ahora espero que les guste este y que me manden comentarios. Ah, tal vez me tarde un poco en subir los capítulos por que acabo de publicar un fic de Inuyasha en ingles y necesito avanzarle un poco más, así que no se desesperen si de repente me tardo un poco. De cualquier modo, espero que les guste.**

¿?

**Capítulo 1**

-Voy a salir. –Gritó Misa desde el pasillo del segundo piso.

-Prometiste que arreglarías tú ropa- dijo una voz desde una de las habitaciones.

-Pero el día está tan bonito. Déjame salir y cuando regrese arreglo la ropa.

-Sí claro. –Dijo una mujer pelirroja que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. Su nombre era Ichigo- Mañana comienza la escuela y si no ordenas la habitación no vas a saber donde están tus cosas.

-Pero si nos mudamos hace tres días. Quiero conocer la ciudad.

-Luego podrás conocer Tokio, ahora ordena tu habitación.

-Chis. ¡Papá! ¡Dile a mamá que me deje salir! –Gritó.

-Hazle caso a tu madre. -Fue la única respuesta.

-¡Que injusto! Primero tengo que mudarme desde Hokkaido y luego no me dejan salir. ¡Mejor me hubieran dejado con mis abuelos! –Gritó Misa justo antes de azotar la puerta de su habitación.

Ichigo bajó a la sala en donde su esposo estaba acomodando algunos libros.

-¿Me pregunto que vamos a hacer con ella? –Dijo Ichigo con un suspiro.

-Aguantar hasta que se le pase el genio que tiene. No puede ser tan difícil, después no es como si n hubiera pasado ya por eso.

-No es cierto. –Le dijo a modo de reproche- Yo nunca fui así con mis padres.

-Bueno, es que tu familia no incluía a…

-¡KAII! ¡EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI DIARIO! –Gritó Misa desde arriba.

-A un 30 de ser publicado en internet. –Respondió un chico.

-¡Tú! ¡Te voy a matar!

Ichigo subió las escaleras y encontró a Misa sosteniendo a un chico de unos doce años del cuello de la playera. Tenía el cabello largo hasta las orejas y despeinado… y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-¡Misa! –Exclamó Ichigo. De inmediato Misa soltó a Kaii y él cayó al suelo.

-La viste, quería matarme, estaba a punto de ahorcarme cuando tú llegaste. –Dijo Kaii sin levantarse de donde estaba.

-Kaii, no seas payaso y dale el diario a tú hermana.

-Exacto, o si no verás.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a ver? –Preguntó Kaii con un tono burlón.

Misa dio un pisotón en el suelo y de inmediato Kaii regresó gateando a su habitación.

-¡Aquí está tu estúpido Diario! –Le gritó a Misa mientras lanzaba fuera de su habitación un celular rosa. Misa lo atrapó y regresó a su habitación también.

-Ves lo que te dije.

-Sí; pero creo que Misa comienza a sobrepasarse un poco…-Dijo Ichigo luego de dar la vuelta para ver a su esposo.

-Se le va a pasar en un par de años junto con ese genio. Además, estoy seguro de que se quieren más de lo que aparentan. Después de todo son hermanos.

-Sí, tienes razón. Aunque Kaii es demasiado…parecido a ti.

-Pero yo nunca traté de robar tu diario.

-Eso es por que no sabías que tenía uno. De otra forma lo hubieras sacado para ver que había escrito de ti.

-Déjame ver, eran cosas como… "Es un idiota"…, "como se atreve"…, "lo mataré si lo hace de nuevo"… y mi favorita, "para que salga con él tendría que dejarme inconsciente, secuestrarme y luego atarme…".

-Lo leíste. –Dijo Ichigo con voz seca.

-No creí que te sorprendiera eso. Después de todo eso era lo que yo hacía. Aunque lo de atarte y secuestrarte fue algo exagerado…

-Pero lo intentaste.

-Tú me diste a idea. Aunque al final no sirvió de nada. Solo necesité dos años…

-Para madurar.

-Buen punto… Pero no era mi culpa, tenía 14 años en aquel entonces y era un idiota.

-Sí, y uno muy grande…

-No puedo creer que no me dejen salir, y peor aún ¡Qué empiecen de melosos afuera de mi cuarto! –Gritó esto último y luego dijo para si- Mejor me voy de aquí antes de que se les ocurra darme otro hermano.

Misa abrió la puerta de su cuarto y saltó a la rama de un árbol que estaba afuera. Bajó hasta el suelo y salió a la calle.

Se dedicó a caminar un rato sin rumbo alguno hasta que llegó a un parque y decidió que era hora de regresar. Estaba por hacerlo cuando un chico le habló:

-Oye tú –Exclamó- eres muy linda, ¿no quieres ir a tomar una malteada o algo?

Misa volteó a su izquierda muy sorprendida. Acababa de pasar por la banca en donde estaba sentado el chico, y estaba segura de que no había nadie ahí un segundo antes. Él tenía el cabello de color negro y la miraba con mucho interés.

-Conozco un café cerca de aquí que es muy popular entre las chicas. Tal vez podemos ir a ahí si tú quieres y así puedes contarme algunas cosas sobre ti.

-Olvídalo, si piensas que voy a salir contigo a algún lugar te equivocas.-Respondió Misa y se volvió al frente.

-¿Es enserio? –Dijo el chico, ahora se encontraba parado frente a ella- Por que pareces más interesante que las chicas con las que habitualmente trato.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Preguntó Misa muy sorprendida.

-Te digo si aceptas ir al café conmigo, y así tú puedes decirme como es que tienes orejas y cola de gato.

-¡Qué! –Exclamó- Yo no tengo eso. Digo, maúllo a veces, ronroneo cuando estoy feliz y soy amante del pescado, pero definitivamente no tengo orejas y cola de gato.

-¿Entonces que es esto? –Preguntó el chico mostrándole su cola.

-Yo… yo…

-Sssshhhh –Dijo el chico y la empujó a unos arbustos.

Segundos más tarde dos chicas pasaron por aquel lugar.

-Gracias, pero aún así no pienso salir contigo. –Le dijo Misa en cuanto las chicas se hubieron ido.

-Solo ven conmigo al café y quedamos a mano.

Misa se quedó guardada un par de segundos y luego habló:

-Está bien, pero luego será mejor que no me molestes.

-Como digas. Por cierto, todos me dicen Dai, puedes decirme así. Ahora, hay que hacer algo con las orejas y la cola o no saldremos de aquí… ¿has visto esa cosa de las mew mews?

-Sí… ¿Qué con eso?

-Que tal si intentas lo que hacen ahí.

-Está bien.

Misa cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse antes de intentar alguna tontería. Los abrió y para su sorpresa, la cola y las orejas se habían ido.

Ya en el café, Dai se dedicó a hablar sobre la ciudad mientras Misa tomaba un helado. Ella se la pasaba callada mientras escuchaba, aunque ocasionalmente le hacía algunas preguntas. Luego de un rato Dai comenzó a preguntarle cosas a Misa sobre ella y acerca de donde ella vivía.

Media hora más tarde, Dai se levantó de la mesa diciendo que se le hacía tarde para algo. Le dejó algo de dinero a Misa para que pagara la cuenta y después de darle un beso en la mejilla se fue.

-¿Es tú novio? –Le preguntó una de las camareras.

-No, solo… -Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era una de las chicas que había visto en el parque- solo me ayudó con algo y yo…

-Quisiste pagarle el favor.

-Exacto

-Todo ha estado muy tranquilo estos días. –Comentó Shirogane algo intranquilo.

-Sí, es cierto. Últimamente han estado muy tranquilos, lo más probable es que planeen algo. –Dijo Akasaka muy ocupado en un pastel.

-Tienes razón… Tendré que revisar en la computadora.

-¿Aún no sabes nada de Ichigo?

-Aún no. Pero es necesario encontrarla…

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto. Ya tenemos a cinco de las seis chicas y Hana, la hija de Berry, parece ser fuerte.

-Aún sería mejor que estuvieran todas….

En ese momento sonó el celular de Shirogane. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y observó la pantalla. Luego salió hacia la parte de enfrente del café.

-Hay una fuga de agua en el sótano. –Le dijo a cinco chicas que eran las camareras- Despidan a los clientes, hay que cerrar el café… -En ese momento miró hacia donde estaba Misa a punto de irse y se sorprendió ya que se veía igual a Ichigo.

-¿Quién es ella? –Le preguntó a Hana.

-Vino aquí con un chico que se fue hace como cinco minutos. Dijo que vendía mañana de nuevo. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Pero avísame cuando venga mañana.

-Está bien.

Minutos más tarde, cinco chicas llegaron al otro lado del parque. Había ahí un gran alboroto y lo que parecía, un monstruo enorme.

-Ustedes de nuevo. –Exclamó Hana.

-¿Qué esperabas a alguien más? Por que francamente no tenemos mucho presupuesto para eso. –Dijo alguien desde el techo de un edificio.

-Bajen ya o verán como les va. Tengo suficientes cosas que hacer como para estar lidiando con extraterrestres idiotas. –Gritó otra de las chicas, su nombre era Kaede y era hija de Zakuro.

-¡A quien le dices idiota! –Gritó la misma voz.

-Deja de hablar con ellas. Son humanas y se supone que no debemos tener tratos con ellos.

-Como digan. Voy a ver entonces. Ustedes dos encárguense del resto.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó otra voz.

-Sí.

-Como quieras.

Dos chicos se levantaron del suelo y salieron a confrontar a sus enemigas.

Abajo, Misa, como el resto de la gente trataba de salir de aquel lugar, pero no lograba hacerlo por que había demasiada gente corriendo hacia todos lados. De pronto la cola del predácito golpeó una ventana encima de donde ella estaba. Pedazos de vidrio comenzaron a caer así que ella se apartó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Continuó moviéndose entre la gente sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

-Esa chica de ahí. Creo que…

Se escuchó un grito. El predácito había golpeado el escaparate de una tienda. Luego volvió a mover su cola y se preparó para dar otro golpe mientras trataba de parar a sus atacantes. Sacudió la cola tratando de golpear a una chica pero falló y terminó golpeando una pared, con tal fuerza, que comenzó a derrumbarse de inmediato.

-¿Qué hago? –Se preguntó Misa. Se había doblado el pie y la pared se le venía encima. Cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe, pero este nunca sucedió.

Alguien parecía estarla cargando y ya no se escuchaba el ruido de la gente. ¿Acaso se había desmayado y ya había terminado la pelea? Abrió los ojos.

Quien la sostenía era el mismo chico de antes; pero había algo diferente en él. A decir verdad, era algo muy obvio por que sus orejas ahora eran largas y puntiagudas. Volteo hacia otro lado para ver en donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que flotaban sobre un montón de árboles.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Exclamó.

-De verdad eres un gato. –Le dijo Dai como sin nada.

-Esas orejas… Son como las que tenían los otros dos. ¿No me digas que…?

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo.

-Como que no. ¡Y ya bájame! No puedo creer que tú vivas aquí y quieras destruir Tokio, el planeta o lo que sea.

-No es para tanto. Además, no creo que vayamos a llegar a tanto.

-Bá-ja-me ¡Ahora! –Dijo Misa y vio que comenzaban a descender rápidamente.

Pronto estuvieron en el suelo y Misa se soltó tan pronto como pudo. Luego de un saltó se alejó dos metros de Dai y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Si te acercas a mi te rompo la nariz. –Le dijo.

-Oye, no tienes que ponerte así. De todos modos no tienes que preocuparte, si quieres puedo convencerlos de que te dejen en paz y así cuando terminemos puedes vivir con nosotros aquí. Hasta puedes traer a tu familia, digo, si quieres.

-¡Olvídalo! –Exclamó Misa y sacó de su bolsillo un yoyo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –Preguntó Dai y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Ya te dije que no te acercaras a mí. –Le gritó y lanzó el yoyo. Dai continuó caminando como sin nada, pero se detuvo de inmediato. ¡El yoyo tenía una cuerda de dos metros de largo!

-¡Qué diablos…!

-Este yoyo tiene una cuerda de dos metros y medio de largo, así que si intentas acercarte a mí te romperé la nariz con él.

-No creo que necesites exagerar, pero ya que estamos en esto, creo que mejor te quitaré esa cosa. –Dijo Dai y desapareció para aparecer un segundo más tarde detrás de Misa. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y lanzó el yoyo de nuevo. Esta vez consiguió golpearlo en un brazo. Luego enrolló parte de la cuerda en su antebrazo y comenzó a girar el yoyo sobre su cabeza.

-Intenta acercarte ahora, si es que puedes.

Dai tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón. No podía acercarse a ella a más de un metro y medio sin ser golpeado. Trato de agacharse, pero Misa bajó el yoyo. De verdad ella era más interesante que el resto de las chicas con las que habitualmente peleaba.

-Eres buena, pero creo que no me rendiré tan fácil así que prepárate para darme esa cosa…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, gracias por los comentarios. Aqui les va el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.**

¿?

Capítulo 2

-¿En dónde se supone que estabas? –Preguntó Ichigo muy molesta- Te dije que no podías salir y que ordenaras tu ropa.

-Déjame en paz., quieres. Uno, ya te dije que la iba a ordenar después de que regresara y dos, solo estuve afuera dos horas, así no hagas un escándalo por eso. Y tres, me voy a mi cuarto ya tuve bastante con ustedes y con todo.

-Oye, vuelve a aquí que todavía no terminamos.

-Pues no me importa. Adiós.

Misa subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella para poder pensar un poco sobre todo lo que había sucedido durante el día. De pronto abrió su computadora y comenzó a buscar algo en internet. Todo aquello era tan extraño, primero ese chico, y luego la cola y las orejas… Misa siempre había dicho que ella era un gato, pero no hablaba tan enserio. Por más que maullara y se comportara como uno, nunca había esperado aquello. Y además, ahora resulta que ella le gustaba a un tipo que… prefería mejor no pensar en él…

De una u otra forma todo aquello le parecía extrañamente familiar aunque en un principio no sabía por que. Decidió no pensar demasiado en eso e intento distraerse viendo algunas cosas en internet, aunque no funcionaba por que no prestaba atención a eso y en cambio pensaba más y más en lo que había sucedido aquel día. Volteó a ver la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una página de las Tokio Mew Mew. Aquello la sorprendió al principio, pero luego viendo un poco más aquella página se dio cuenta por que aquello parecía tan familiar.

Salió de la página y entró a donde tenía guardados todos los archivos que no quería que Kaii viera. Ahí busco hasta que encontró lo que buscaba… un video de una serie que habían hecho años atrás sobre las mew mews. Comenzó a verlo y poco a poco fue cayendo en la cuenta de que...

Cerró el video que estaba viendo y comenzó a buscar otro. Cuando lo encontró lo abrió y comenzó a verlo.

-Muy bien, cuéntame algo bueno.

-¿Esto es enserio?

-Claro que si, es para la escuela. Tengo que llevar una anécdota familiar y como no quiero tener que repetirla pensé que sería más divertido grabarla.

-Muy bien… ¿Cuál será buena?

-Cuéntame sobre tú primer amor, o sobre cuando conociste a mi papá.

-Eh, bueno… cuando tenía como 12 años había en mi escuela un chico que me gustaba mucho y…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más?

-Mejor te cuento otra cosa.

-Esa me gusta.

-Bien, bien. Entonces…, cuando tenía tú edad conocí a mi primer amor, pero también conocí a otro chico que se la pasaba tratando de…

-De separarlos ¿verdad?

-Se puede decir eso…

-¿Y que pasó con él? –Preguntó Misa emocionada.

-Bueno… por increíble que parezca

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar o que?

-Está bien, tenías novio y le gustabas tanto a otro chico que quería hacer que rompieran y entonces, que le hiciste… ya se, seguro lo mandaste a volar y le dijiste que no ibas a salir con él. ¿Y luego que paso? Se fue tranquilamente… quiso golpear a tu novio…

-En realidad creo que lo aceptó luego de un rato…

-Eso no es emocionante. Oye, ¿no me la puedes contar con más detalle?, por que así no es nada emocionante.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que hacer la cena y ya casi es hora de que…

-Mi papá llegue. Ya lo se, pero no creo que se moleste si tiene que esperar un rato mientras me ayudas con la tarea. Ahora si, cuéntame la historia con más detalle.

-¡Ya llegue! –Se escuchó que decía alguien en la entrada.

-¡Hola papá!

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó y Misa vio a su padre entrar a la sala.

-Quiero que mamá me cuente una anécdota familiar para la tarea, pero no quiere contármela bien y solo me la está diciendo cosas así nada más.

-¿Y que te estaba diciendo?

-De su primer novio y de un chico que los molestaba y… ¡quiero más detalles! Cuéntame de cuando tú y mi mamá se conocieron.

-Eso es fácil, yo trataba de sacar a su novio de mi vista mientras tu mamá trataba de hacer lo mismo con migo de la suya.

-Eso es un chiste, ¿verdad? Por que tú nunca viviste aquí en Tokio.

-Viví aquí un año y luego me mude.

-Bueno, eso demuestra que nunca sabes con quien vas a terminar casado…Mejor voy con mis abuelos ya que ustedes no quieren decirme nada. Nos vemos en la noche.

Misa paró el video y volvió a la página de las Mew Mews. Luego se acostó en su cama y se dedicó a pensar de nuevo. Debía haber viento afuera por que las ramas del árbol estaban golpeando el vidrio. Misa se levantó de la cama y fue a la ventana para cortar unas cuantas por que hacían demasiado ruido. Abrió la ventana y… ¡PUM!

-Misa, ¿qué fue eso? –Gritó Ichigo desde abajo.

-Se me cayeron unos libros al suelo, no es nada. –Respondió Misa levantándose- ¡Qué haces aquí! Te dije que no volvieras a molestarme.

-Vivo a un par de callew, asi que no será tan facil. –Le dijo Dai mientras entraba por la ventana- No creí que fueras tan fanática de las Mew Mews. Aunque al menos lo eres de las anteriores, por que las de ahora apestan. ¿Qué es esto de atrás?

-Algo personal así que si lo ves te rompo la nariz.

-Como quieras. Oye, ¿eso de ahí es una cámara? –Preguntó Dai mientras examinaba un espacio entre dos libros.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Misa salió del cuarto visiblemente enojada, y volvió cinco minutos después. A esto le siguieron los gritos de Kaii que se quejaba por que según él, Misa había intentado ponerle un ojo morado.

-¿Es tu hermano?

-Sí y un día de estos de verdad le voy a cumplir sus quejas para que se quede callado. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No te pongas así… primero tranquilízate y luego… ¿no tienes algo de comer? Mis padres salieron de viaje hace como una semana y no tengo ganas de comer solo.

-Como te digo esto… ¡No!

-Que genio. Ya te dije que te calmaras primero…

-¡Misa! Van tres veces que… ¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Ichigo asomándose a la puerta. Había subido para avisarle a Misa de la cena.

-Ma…má. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Van tres veces que te hablo para cenar… ahora, ¿quién es él?

-Buenas noches. Me llamo Ichihara Daisuke y vivo a un par de calles de aquí.

-Bueno, ya te presentaste, ahora largo de aquí. –Dijo Misa muy fríamente.

-¡Misa! –La reprendió Ichigo- ¿de dónde la conoces?

-Sí bueno, nos conocimos hoy en el parque y realmente me sorprendió cuando la vi pasar por enfrente de mi casa.

-Ya veo… Así que decidiste venir a visitarla.

-Sí algo así.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que solo ibas a hablarle a Misa para la cena.

-Ah, buenas noches. Usted debe de ser el padre de Misa.

-Sí, así es. ¿Quien eres tú?

-Soy un amigo de Misa, nos conocimos hoy en la tarde. Mi nombre es Daisuke.

-Gusto en conocerte.

-Me preguntaba… Bueno, mis padres están de viaje…y no quiero comer solo…y…

-Ya veo. –Le dijo Ichigo- ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? Puede ser muy triste estar solo en tú casa todo el día.

-Estaría bien, si no les molesta. –Dijo educadamente.

-No es ninguna molestia. Por cierto, ¿a que escuela vas? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-A una que… no recuerdo el nombre en este momento… -Sacó la cartera de su bolsillo y tomó su credencial de estudiante. Luego se la mostró a Ichigo.

-Es la misma escuela a la que va a ir Misa. Entonces supongo que tú podrás acompañarla mañana.

-Sí, claro.

-Eso me parece bien. –Dijo Ichigo muy complacida.

-A mi no tanto. –Dijo Misa en voz baja.

La cena estuvo muy tranquila salvo por una discusión entre Misa y Kaii. Luego de eso, Misa, Dai y sus padres pasaron a la sala y ahí comenzaron a hablar. Dai hablaba con los padres de Misa mientras ella pensaba en alguna forma de hacer que se fuera.

En realidad no era tan malo que estuviera en su casa. Al menos así no estaba destruyendo nada ni intentando exterminar a la humanidad o haciendo lo que se suponía que hacia con sus amigos extraterrestres. Lo malo era que parecía estarle agradando a sus padres y eso si no podía permitirlo.

-Ya vete de aquí. Si hablan, tus padres se preocuparán por ti si no estas en tu casa.

-No tanto, me hablan una vez a la semana y me hablaron ayer así que no hay que preocuparse por eso, de hecho a veces pasan semanas sin que sepa nada de ellos.

-¿No tienes que lavar tu ropa o algo así?

-Ya la lave, también limpie la casa, lave los platos…barrí el patio...

-¿Nada?

-Nada.

-Algún plan malvado que realizar. –Dijo Misa en voz baja.

-Nop.

-Perro que pasear

-Tampoco

-Recibir instrucciones de tu jefe.

-No que yo sepa.

-Ir a destruir algo con tus amigos.

-Eso sería divertido… pero no.

-Debes tener algo que hacer, estoy segura…

-Eres divertida sabes. –Le dio unas palmadas a Misa en la cabeza

-¡No soy tu mascota!

-Tranquila. ¿Oye, que vas a hacer mañana en la tarde? Estaba pensando que podríamos pasar de nuevo a ese café.

-N-O. Además… ya vete, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y ya me quiero ir a dormir. –Dijo Misa en su desesperación.

-Es cierto. Ya casi son las diez y ustedes tienen escuela mañana. Lo mejor es que te vayas. –Dijo Ichigo de pronto luego de ver el reloj en la pared.

-Sí, creo que tiene razón. Me iré entonces

-Estaba pensando. –Dijo Kisshu de pronto- Dices que tus padres salieron de viaje y no sabes cuando regresen. Talvez sería mejor si te quedaras con alguien, así ellos estarían más tranquilos que estando tú solo en tu casa.

-Eso es cierto… ¿tienes el teléfono de dónde están? –Preguntó Ichigo- Así podríamos hablarles y bueno… nosotros tenemos una habitación libre aquí en la casa… puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que regresen si tú quieres.

-No lo se, en realidad no es tan malo estar solo en mi casa… Y no es la primera vez que lo hacen, así que ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. –Dio como si aquello no importara.

-Es un buen punto, pero probablemente sería mejor que te quedaras con alguien. ¿No tienes algún amigo o alguien con quien quedarte? –Le preguntó Kisshu.

-No, mi mejor amigo tiene casa llena, mi padre no tiene parientes y los de mi madre viven en otra ciudad. Además, no es por ofender, pero ustedes no conocen a mis padres y lo más probable es que no me dejen.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. Supongo que no hay mucho que hacer entonces. –Comentó Kisshu.

-Si quieren pueden intentarlo, aunque no creo que pase nada. De todos modos aquí tengo el celular de mi madre.

-No creo que haya mucho que perder si hablamos con ellos. Lo peor que pueden decir es no. –Dijo Ichigo- Pásame el teléfono y a ver que sucede.

Dai le pasó el teléfono a Ichigo y ella se fue a hablar a la cocina junto con Kisshu.

-Sabes, tus padres me agradan. –Le dijo a Misa en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-A mi comienzan a molestarme.

-De todos modos, si yo fuera tú no me preocuparía. No creo que mis padres me dejen quedarme aquí así que… en cuanto me den mi celular de regreso, volveré a mi casa y nos veremos mañana.

-Eso espero. ¡Cómo pueden hacerme esto! ¡Qué clase de padres se supone que son!

-Si yo fuera tu me tranquilizaría, a menos que quieras explicarles que eres mitad gato.

-Cierto…-Dijo Misa y cambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Hay buenas noticias. –Dijo Ichigo entrando a la sala minutos más tarde.

-Eso fue rápido. ¿Cómo los convencieron así? –Preguntó Dai

-Se que parecerá extraño, pero resulta que tu madre es una amiga de la infancia de mi esposo y mía de la preparatoria. Así que en cuanto le dijimos sobre que te quedaras aquí dijo que sí.

-Eso es bueno. –Respondió Dai

-Así es. Bueno, creo que regresaré a la cocina a ver los últimos detalles. –Dijo Ichigo y salió.

-¿De casualidad tu padre es de otro planeta? –Le preguntó Dai a Misa.

-Eso creo, o al menos es lo que descubrí esta tarde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que al parecer mi madre es del mismo lugar que él.

-Aún te odio.

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte por que de ahora en adelante viviremos en el mismo lugar. –Le dijo sonriendo a Misa mientras volvía a darle unas palmadas en la cabeza.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aqui está el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Gracias por los comentarios y perdón por la tardanza. Espero les guste.**

¿?**  
**

**Capítulo 3**

-Juro que no lo aguanto

-Juro que no lo aguanto. –Dijo Misa.

-¿a quien? –Preguntó Hana

-A ese chico, Daisuke, el de la escuela. Es tan molesto… pero les agrada a mis padres así que es horrible.

-¿Hablas de Ichihara Daisuke?

-Ese mismo.

-Pero si es el chico más popular de la escuela. Digo es guapo y amable con todas las chicas y tan educado… y además es tan bueno en los deportes en especial en…

-Parece que estás enamorada de él.

-Para nada, yo jamás tendría oportunidad. Pero tú, por otro lado…

-Eso dices tú, pero yo preferiría golpearlo si pudiera.

-¿A quien golpearías? –Preguntó Dai.

-Ah… Es él… -Le dijo Hana en voz baja a Misa.

-¿Para que traes esa gorra? –Le preguntó Misa.

-¿Te gusta? Me la acabo de comprar. Toma. –Dijo y le puso a Misa una gorra de color blanco- Por si sucede algo ya las tienes cubiertas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que estarías aquí y vine a darte la gorra. Ahora me voy. Se me hace tarde para algo. Nos vemos al rato.

-¡Oye, será mejor que no sea nada malo!

-Para nada, solo voy con unos amigos.

-Un día de estos…Ojalá se rompiera una pierna o algo. Así al menos no molestaría tanto. –Le dijo a Hana- ¿Puedo ir por un vaso con agua?

-Sí, ya sabes que casi trabajas aquí así que no necesitas pedir permiso.

Misa se levanto de la mesa en la que estaba y fue a la cocina. Cuando entró se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su madre hablando con el dueño del café.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó.

-Ah, Misa. Hola. Recuerdas que te dije que trabajaba en un café cuando vivía aquí en Tokio. Bueno, pues este es el lugar.

-Ok. Yo voy por un vaso de agua. –Dijo Misa y tras servirse el agua se fue.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Preguntó Ichigo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Viene todos los días y ayuda de vez en cuando a las chicas. –Le respondió Akasaka.

-Ya veo. Estaba pensando… últimamente ha habido algunos problemas aquí en la ciudad y tal vez ella pudiera ser de alguna ayuda.

-No lo creo. –Dijo Shirogane- Revisé su ADN hace un mes y no creo que pueda ayudarnos.

-¡Qué tú que…¿Por qué no? Me dijiste que todas son hijas de…

-Sí, pero el ADN de ella es… algo extraño, no creo que sea compatible.

-Si tú lo dices.

-De hecho, incluso para una persona normal es extraño.

-Eso si es raro, por que aparte de su gusto por el pescado, Misa es como cualquier otra chica de su edad. Supongo que heredó más de mi esposo de lo que pensé.

-Eso puede ser. Por cierto, ¿cuando podemos conocerlo? –Preguntó Shirogane.

-Eh, bueno ha estado algo ocupado últimamente así que no creo que sea buen momento. –Respondió Ichigo algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, no hay problema.

-Ah, tengo que irme. –Dijo Ichigo consultando su reloj- Nos veremos otro día.

-Hasta luego. –Se despidió Shirogane mientras Ichigo salía por la puerta de atrás.

Mientras tanto en el café un mensaje acababa de llegar al celular de Misa.

"_Te veo en el parque en diez minutos._

_Te prometo que va a ser algo muy entretenido._

_Dai_"

-Lo mataré cuando lo vea. ¡Lo juro! –Exclamó Misa y salió corriendo del café.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó Kioko, una chica de cabello negro muy parecida físicamente a su madre Minto.

- No lo se. Le llegó un mensaje al celular y salió corriendo. –Le respondió Hana.

-Hay un ataque en el distrito comercial. Será mejor que vayan para allá. –Dijo Shirogane que iba saliendo de la cocina.

-OK. –Dijeron las cinco chicas y se fueron de inmediato.

Las cinco mew mews llegaron al distrito comercial y de inmediato vieron a un enorme predácito que atacaba el centro comercial. Entraron en acción de inmediato, pero fueron rechazadas rápidamente. Continuaron peleando por más tiempo, pero por alguna razón no lograban hacerle ningún daño al predácito.

Dos chicos, de más o menos la misma edad de Dai flotaban por encima de toda la acción examinando el combate e interviniendo de vez en cuando para rechazar los ataques que les lanzaban.

En el segundo piso Dai veía todo recargado en el barandal. Estaba bastante aburrido, pero nunca le había gustado participar en las peleas así que solo miraba. De pronto escuchó un zumbido y se hizo hacia un lado. Se volvió y miró a Misa que estaba ahí parada.

-Si creías que esposándome podías detenerme te equivocaste.

-Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que no te metieras en esto…

-Oblígame. –Le dijo Misa y un momento después saltó al primer piso.

Dai también saltó y cogió a Misa del brazo antes de que corriera a donde estaban las mew mews. Luego la jaló y pasó una mano por su cintura para detenerla.

-¿Te parece bien así o te vuelvo a esposar? Pero está vez tendrán que ser las dos manos.

Misa intentó golpearlo pero él la detuvo. Luego Dai se tele transportó con ella hasta el techo.

-Ahora sí. Si quieres bajar tendrás que vencerme primero y no te será tan nada fácil. –Le dijo a Misa.

-OK, como quieras…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nada sirve contra este predácito. –Declaró Hana a sus amigas.

-Creo que… talvez si algunas atacamos al predácito y Kioko y Hana atacan a esos dos. Tal vez así logremos algo. –Respondió Fujiko. Ella era hija de Lettuce, aunque era lo opuesto a su madre en cuanto a timidez.

-Yo opino que mejor ataquemos. –Dijo Saya a quien le encantaba la acción.

-Yo opino igual que Fujiko, unas atacaremos al predácito y las otras entretengan a ese par de idiotas. Yo en lo personal me pido uno de esos idiotas por que ya me hartaron. –Comentó Kaede.

-Bien, yo también me meto en eso. –Dijo Hana.

-Ok, a pelear. –Gritó Saya y de un salto fue a atacar al predácito.

Este la golpeó con fuerza y luego de sujetarla trató de comérsela. Sin embargo, algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y de inmediato comenzó a buscar a la responsable. No había nadie más aparte de las cinco chicas.

Ikki, como le decían a uno de los dos cimiclones, estaba tratando de esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba Kaede. De pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y al detenerse para buscar quien había sido, fue alcanzado por uno de los ataques de Kaede. Se tele transportó rápidamente y logró evitar demasiado daño, pero aún así… ¿Quién lo había golpeado?

En otro lugar Hana había logrado de alguna manera someter al otro que quedaba. Lo tenía sujeto cuando este la golpeó de repente y ella cayó al suelo. Se levantó de un saltó y consiguió evitar que Koji la tocara con su ataque. Continuó peleando con él, pero ninguno de los dos lograba obtener alguna ventaja. Finalmente, con ayuda de Kaede, Hana consiguió acorralarlo aunque desapareció un segundo antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

-Parce que no van mal las cosas. –Le dijo Koji a su amigo- Aunque tú tampoco te ves bien. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Algo me golpeó en la cabeza e hizo que cayera en uno de los ataques de esas humanas. ¿En donde está Daisuke?

-No lo se. No lo veo desde hace un rato. Tal vez se fue a pasear como de costumbre.

-Vamos a ver que excusa nos pone cuando regrese…

Abajo, las mew mews tenían problemas con el predácito. No lograban hacerle ningún daño y en cambio ellas estaban cada vez más cansadas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó Keiko.

-No lo se, según mis datos ya debimos de haberlo destruido. –Dijo Fujiko subiéndose los lentes- Vamos a…

El predácito acababa de lanzar un manazo hacia donde ellas estaban y tuvieron que quitarse del camino. Entonces algo extraño comenzó a pasar. Alguien se había subido sobre el predácito y este estaba intentando quitárselo de encima. Con una sacudida logró hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero no sirvió de mucho por que dio un salto en el aire y aterrizó fuera de la vista del predácito.

-¿En dónde estabas? –Preguntó Ikki a Dai. Él acababa de aparecer en donde ellos estaban. Tenía rojo parte del brazo izquierdo y parecía bastante agitado.

-Ocupándome de algo. –Les dijo.

-Sí claro. ¿En donde estabas realmente? –Volvió a preguntar Ikki.

-Ya se los dije, tenía que ocuparme de algunos asuntos. De todos modos no me importa si no me creen, yo conozco a alguien que si lo hará.

-Muy bien… -Dijo Ikki- Entonces será mejor que hagas algo bueno y detenga a quien está interviniendo en esto.

-No gracias. Ya recibí suficientes golpes por hoy. –Dijo Y se fue al segundo piso a observar la pelea.

Unos metros delante de dónde él estaba, el prédacito parecía estar en una lucha contra alguien que él no podía ver. Definitivamente no era una de las mew mews por que no podía hacer mucho para esquivar sus ataques. Un segundo más tarde, pudo ver una silueta en la espalda del predácito. Acababa de aterrizar sobre él y tenía una mano en su cuello. Luego de esto, el predácito quedó envuelto en una luz brillante y desapareció.

-No puedo creerlo. –Dijo Hana una hora más tarde cuando estaban de vuelta en el café.

-Lo se. –Dijo Kioko- ¿Quién era esa chica? Por que era una chica.

-No lo se. –Dijo Kaede.

-¿Qué les pasa? –Preguntó Misa que acababa de entrar al café.

-Nada, solo tuvimos un pequeño incidente con dos tipos que… creeme, no quieres saber. –Respondió Hana- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Yo, prefiero no hablar de eso.

-¿Y por que no? –Preguntó Kaede.

-Es que… una broma que me hicieron. Muy pesada.

-Ok, eso explica todo. –Dijo Kioko.

-¿Y Saya? –Preguntó Fujiko quien acababa de entrar de la cocina.

-Fue a no se que… creo que dijo algo de unos videojuegos. No se, pero regresará como en media hora. –Respondió Kioko.

-Ok.

-¿En dónde estabas? –Le preguntó Misa.

-¿Yo? Estaba viendo unas cosas con mi papá. Le ayudo con un par de cosas del café y eso y bueno… ya ves.

-Bueno. Me quedaré aquí un rato mientras trato de olvidar lo que pasó…Pero juro que un día de estos me las va a pagar. Solo tengo que averiguar una cosa y entonces ya verá… -Dijo Misa visiblemente molesta con alguien- Pero primero, tengo que ver la forma de preguntárselo a mi papá sin que sospeche. –Dijo cambiando completamente de tono.

-Ok, como tú digas. –Dijo Hana algo desconcertada por todos aquellos cambios de humor.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno, luego de una pequeña tardanza aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.**

¿?

**Capítulo 4**

Misa se encontraba bajo un árbol

Misa se encontraba bajo un árbol. Tenía la cola y las orejas fuera en ese momento y se dedicaba a pensar mientras veía su yoyo en la mano. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante aquel mes y medio que llevaba en Tokio. Primero las orejas y la cola… aún no se lo había dicho a sus padres por que no quería que la obligaran a entrar a ese fastidioso equipo de las mew mews. En especial por que ella sola podría haberse encargado de todos esos predácitos que atacaban la ciudad. En segundo, estaban Dai y sus mensajes. Cada que le enviaba uno significaba algún problema para ella. Y en tercero, ¿qué había en tercer lugar? Aún nada, pero al ritmo que iban las cosas probablemente pronto habría un tercer lugar.

Dai estaba no muy lejos de donde estaba ella. La miraba fijamente, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse. La tensión era fuerte pues sabían que en cuanto alguno de los dos se moviera comenzaría la pelea.

No muy lejos de ahí estaban las mew mews a punto de enfrentarse con un predácito. Parecía ser muy fuerte, como todos los que habían aparecido en aquel medio mes… Comenzaron el ataque...

Al mismo tiempo, en el parque, un chico güero que parecía estar buscando algo. Su nombre era Akira…

Misa desenrolló la cuerda de su yoyo y lo lanzó hacia dónde estaba Dai. Este esquivó el golpe, pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia dónde Misa estaba, ella se había ido. De inmediato, Dai desapareció del lugar para ir a dónde estaban las otras mew mews.

Misa se encontraba a pocos metros de llegar a dónde las mew mews cuando Dai se apareció frente a ella y la detuvo. Ella le dio un codazo en el estómago y trató de seguir su camino. El problema era que un predácito se interponía entre ella y las otras chicas. Dio un salto y trato de pasar por encima de este, pero Dai lo impidió. La única salida era una pelea.

Akira continuaba buscando. Lo que fuera debía estar ahí y él estaba seguro de eso. Finalmente escuchó un ruido entre los árboles y fue hacia ese lugar…

Misa había terminado con el predácito y se disponía a ir hacia dónde estaban las mew mews. Escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos y de inmediato Dai, que acababa de aparecer detrás de ella le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la llevó a las ramas de un árbol. Misa se soltó de él y de un salto pasó a un árbol que estaba enfrente. Se sentó en una de las ramas y se dedicó a observar.

Unos segundos más tarde entró un chico güero al lugar. Comenzó a observar los alrededores y luego salió de la vista de Misa. Ella suspiró pensando que él se habría ido hasta que sintió que alguien tiraba de su cola. Cayó de la rama y se encontró de cara con el chico.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre algo y será mejor que vengas conmigo al café Mew Mew. –Le dijo a Misa.

-¿De que hablas? –Le preguntó.

-Se que eres tú quien ha estado deteniendo a esos predácitos y tengo planes para ti. –Respondió Akira

-Oye tú. –Exclamó Dai- ¿Quién se supone que eres y que haces? Ella es mia.

-No se de que hablas. –Le dijo Akira- Pero no me importa y ella que yo sepa no te pertenece.

-Y eso que, no se quien seas y no pienso dejar que se vaya contigo.

-Bien, si quieres pelear con mucho gusto. –Se volvió hacia Misa y dijo amablemente- Por cierto, me llamo Shirogane Akira. Gusto en conocerte.

-Ok. –Dijo Misa.

-Oye, aléjate de ella. –Exclamó Dai.

-Tendrás que obligarme si es que puedes. –Le dijo Akira.

Ambos chicos se acercaron uno al otro lentamente.

-No dejaré que te la lleves tan fácilmente. –Le dijo Dai.

-Oye, no necesito que me proteja nadie. En especial tú. –Gritó Misa.

-Ya la escuchaste así que vete de aquí y déjala en paz.

-Oblígame. –Le dijo Dai y comenzó la pelea.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes aunque ninguno acertaba al otro. Aunque esto no era por que fueran malos peleando, si no por que ambos tenían mucha agilidad y sabían pelear. Finalmente Misa decidió que aquello comenzaba a molestarla así que sacó su yoyo y lo lanzó. De inmediato ambos chicos se apartaron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Dai a Misa

-Separándolos. No me importa quien quiera que… si no dejan de pelear ahora, me voy. –Exclamó Misa.

-Oye, pero…. –Dijo Dai

-Saben que, mejor me voy. Nos vemos en el café. –Dijo Misa y se preparó para irse.

-Espera. –Exclamó Akira.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Misa

-Prométeme que irás al café luego de esto. –Le dijo.

-Bien, lo haré, pero será mejor que sea algo bueno.

-Te lo prometo. Por cierto, toma esto, yo mismo lo hice. –Le dijo Akira y le lanzó un paquete a Misa.

Ella lo atrapó y se dio cuenta de que era un yoyo, salvo por que este parecía ser mejor que el que ella tenía.

-Tiene una cuerda de cinco metros, aunque puedes ajustarla al largo que quieras. Y tanto el yoyo como la cuerda son más resistentes que el otro.

-Comprendo. –Dijo Misa y luego se fue.

Las mew mews continuaban peleando sin lograr gran cosa. El prédacito estaba resultando un verdadero problema y ellas no podían con él…

-¿Me preguntó que habrá en la tele? –Se dijo Ichigo quien acababa de llegar a casa luego de hacer las compras.

Prendió la tele y se encontró con las noticias de aquel momento. Un predácito estaba atacando al otro lado del parque cercano al café. Se sentó y comenzó a ver que pasaba.

-Parece que las mew mews están teniendo problemas. –Decía la reportera- ¡Pero que es esto! ¡Alguien acaba de aparecer! –Exclamó y así era.

En la imagen se podía ver una silueta. Estaba parada encima del techo de un edificio, y como la luz le daba de frente, apenas se podía ver su forma. Saltó hacia el suelo e Ichigo contuvo la respiración. A pocos metros de llegar, lanzó algo hacia un farol y dio una vuelta con la que tomó impulso y fue a dar encima del predácito.

Ikki estaba volando por encima de toda la pelea. Junto a él estaba Koji y Dai estaba parado en el techo del edificio sin la menor intención de pelear. Ambos chicos, Ikki y Koji bajaron hacia donde estaba el predacito cuando vieron aparcer aquella silueta. Intentaron atacar, pero esta se movía tan rápido que no acertaban a darle. No se rindieron y continuaron atacando.

Misa saltaba de un lado para otro tratando de esquivar los ataques. No era fácil, en especial por que también tenía que cuidar que nadie la viera, o de otra forma tendría que unirse a ellas y no pensaba hacerlo. Dio un salto y subió a la cornisa de la ventana de un tercer piso. De ahí volvió a saltar y trató de llegar a dónde estaba el predácito, pero algo lo impidió; y ese algo se llamaba Dai.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –Exclamó Misa.

-Salvarte la vida. –Respondió Dai y señaló hacia abajo.

En efecto así era, a unos metros, debajo de dónde ellos estaban, había un pequeño cráter por uno de los ataques que le habían lanzado a Misa. Ella encogió los hombros y se alejó de Dai. Lanzó su yoyo hacia el predácito y consiguió golpearlo en la cabeza.

El predácito se dio la vuelta para buscar a su atacante. Caminó hacia Misa e intentó lanzarle un chorro de algo que definitivamente no parecía bueno. Apestaba horriblemente y en cuanto tocó el vidrio de una ventana comenzó a derretirlo.

Misa aprovechó esa oportunidad y antes de que Dai pudiera impedirlo, saltó a la cabeza del predácito. Se agachó y puso su mano sobre esta. Cerró los ojos…

Las mew mews estaban asombradas, aquella chica, por que ellas estaban seguras de que era una chica, había puesto su mano sobre el predácito y lo había hecho desaparecer. Cómo lo había hecho era todo un misterio, pero ahora la pelea había terminado y ellas tenían que regresar al café.

-Perfecto. –Dijo Akira quien había visto todo desde un lugar seguro.

Segundos más tarde, Misa aterrizó a su lado.

-¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Desde arriba se ve todo, creelo o no. De todos modos gracias por el yoyo. Es genial.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Yo mismo lo hice, y como ya te dije… mi nombre es Akira y soy experto en armas. Por cierto, esta pequeña bola que está en mi hombro se llama Masha. Es un pequeño robot que hizo mi padre hace tiempo y como ya no lo usa y me agrada… Bueno, él me ayudó a encontrar en donde estabas ya que la computadora del café no registra donde aparecen los predácitos de ese tipo de allá.

-Ya veo. Gusto en conocerte.

-Igualmente. Ahora, que tal si vamos al café. Ahí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Está bien.

Misa entró al café y como de costumbre se sentó en una de las mesas. Minutos mas tarde entró Akira y fue hacia dónde ella estaba. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Muy bien, de que quieres hablar. –Le dijo misa en voz baja para que no los oyeran en la mesa de a lado.

-Se que tú eres la que ha estado deteniendo a esos predácitos y quiero ayudarte con eso. De hecho, quiero hacer equipo contigo.

-¿Y por que no me pides que me una a las mew mews o algo así? Tu padre es quien tiene el café, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero las mew mews apestan y bueno, no quiero que sepan quien eres hasta mucho después. No quiero que te hagan unírteles.

-Eso me agrada. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Bien, eres mucho mejor que ellas y tú si puedes detenerlos, por que… como te lo digo… a ellas les metieron ADN de unos animales, los mismos que a sus madres, por que su ADN es compatible; pero tú en cambio, y a juzgar por las orejas y la cola, debiste haberlo heredado y eso, creo, te hace más fuerte que a las demás. Aunque, aún no entiendo por que…

-Yo tampoco, pero…

Misa fue interrumpida en ese momento. Dai acababa de entrar al café y se veía muy molesto.

-¡Qué haces aquí! –Le gritó a Akira.

-Mi papá es dueño del café así que… pero claro, si quieres pelear podemos salir a afuera.

-Eso me encantaría.

-Muy bien… -Dijo Akira y se levantó de la mesa.

-No voy a dejar que te quedes con ella. –Le susurró Dai al oído.

-Mira quien habla… no eres rival para mí…

-Si claro… vamos a afuera a ver si eres tan valiente.

Ambos chicos salieron del café antes de que Misa o alguien más pudiera detenerlos. Ya afuera continuaron con su pelea mientras trataban de acertar a su contrario.

Misa salió unos segundos más tarde y se encontró con los dos chicos peleando afuera de la cerca del café. Trató de detenerlos, pero aparentemente ellos no querían ser detenidos así que sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho. De esa forma decidió quedarse viendo la pelea mientras buscaba alguna ocasión para separarlos.

-¡Qué es lo están haciendo! –Exclamó una voz a pocos metros del lugar.

Misa volteó y vio acercarse a su padre. Aparentemente los chicos no habían oído nada por que seguían peleando.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Kisshu y tomó a Dai de la playera. Lo jaló hacia atrás y con la otra mano tomó a Akira.- ¿Puedo saber por que se están peleando?

-Por idiotas. –Dijo Misa de inmediato.

-Misa. –Le dijo su padre sin voltear a verla.

-Lo que pasa es que… no me agrada que esté con ella. Apareció de repente y dice que no quiere que me le acerque a Misa –Le dijo Dai.

-Mira quién habla. Yo no soy el que… -Comenzó a decir Akira pero Misa le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada-. Es él el que no quiere que me acerque a ella…

-¿Me pregunto por qué esto me parece tan conocido? Muy bien… -Volvió a coger a Dai de la playera ya que estaba a punto de soltarse- no creo que ninguno de ustedes pueda decidir acerca de quién puede acercarse a Misa… aunque eso igual no es razón para que se peleen, así que será mejor que hagan las paces y dejen discutir por eso.

-OK, pero aún así lo vigilaré…

-Digo lo mismo… -Dijo Akira.

-Bueno, supongo que eso servirá por ahora. -Dijo Kisshu con un suspiro. Parecía que todo había sucedido hacia ya mucho tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Después de mucho rato, muchas ideas, y mucho trabajo de la escuela, por fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios.

Era el lunes siguiente a la hora de la entrada. Como de costumbre Misa estaba hablando con sus amigas afuera del salón. Había una gran cantidad de gente en el lugar y ellas estaban muy entretenidas de modo que no se fijaban en los que pasaban.

-Hola. –Dijo una voz- Olvidaste esto en la casa.

Misa volteó y vio a Dai que sostenía un cuaderno enfrente de su cara.

-Gracias. –Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba el cuaderno- Ahora…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Akira quien estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-Vengo a la escuela, ¿o tienes problemas con eso?

-Con eso no, pero eso no incluye que vengas a verla.

-¿Y quien lo dice? De todos modos, aunque quisieras no podrías evitar que esté con ella.

-Así…

-Tranquilícense. –Exclamó Misa mientras se interponía entre ellos.

-Vamos, déjame decirle un par de cosas a este idiota. –Le dijo Dai.

-Uno, tú también eres un idiota. Dos, no tienen que pelearse por quien puede o no estar cerca de mí. Así que si siguen discutiendo tendré que golpearlos… A los dos.

-Muy bien. Yo no tengo problemas con eso, siempre y cuando él deje de molestarme. –Dijo Dai.

-Mira quien habla.

-Ya cállense los dos y largo que ya casi es hora de entrar a clases.

-Eso es cierto. –Dijo Dai revisando su reloj- Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde. –Le dijo a Misa y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Yo también me voy. Te veo luego. –Se despidió Akira y se fue.

Misa entro al salón y poco después comenzaron las clases.

-Y entonces lo pasamos al otro lado y…

-¿Cuánto falta para terminar la clase? -Preguntó Misa.

-Creo que unos diez minutos. –Respondió una chica a su lado.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Lo se. Oye, ¿qué será eso de allá? –Preguntó la chica mientras señalaba a la ventana.

Misa volteó a ver. A lo lejos se veía una forma que iba acercándose rápidamente. Se quedó viendo y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era.

-Maestra, -Dijo- creo que tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Misa, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó una de sus amigas.

-Es que, hay algo que viene hacia acá.

-Señorita…

Se escucho de repente el batir de unas enormes alas y un momento más tarde algo enorme atravesó la ventana. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar mientras algunos chicos trataban de acercarse un poco más para ver.

-Muy bien, todos cálmense. –Gritó la maestra- Quiero que salgan del salón con calma y vayan al patio.

Los alumnos trataban de salir del salón, pero el monstruo comenzaba a moverse. Primero fue contra un par de chicos que tras lanzarle una silla corrieron hacia la puerta. Misa sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero en aquella situación la descubrirían si hacia algún movimiento.

Misa comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta al igual que sus compañeros. Cuando llegaron al pasillo se encontraron con el resto de los de los grupos que también estaban siendo evacuados. Comenzó a avanzar en la misma dirección que ellos y estaba a punto de comenzar a bajar las escaleras cuando algo la jaló.

-¡Qué haces! –Exclamó Misa al ver a Dai.

Él no respondió y simplemente desapareció del lugar con ella. Cuando reaparecieron estaban en el techo de la escuela.

-Ahora si no podrás ir a ayudar a las mew mews. –Le dijo Dai antes de soltarla.

-¿Y quien dice que las voy a ayudar? Ahora quítate de aquí y déjame ir.

-No lo haré. Si te dejo ir vas a correr con ellas.

Misa le dio un codazo en el estómago a Dai y se alejó de un salto mientras el recuperaba el aliento.

-Crees que con eso vas a poder huir. –Dijo Dai calmadamente.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? –Preguntó Misa aunque ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Dai hizo aparecer un predácito en aquel momento.

-Qué te parece eso. Nada mejor que un perro para tratar con un gato.

-Nada mal. Ahora prepárate. –Le dijo Misa y comenzó la pelea.

El predácito media metro y medio de largo, y era algo muy parecido a un perro excepto por que su lengua era del doble de larga que su cuerpo. Intentó atrapar a Misa pero ella se escabulló de un salto. Entonces Misa sacó su yoyo y lo lanzó. El perro no pudo esquivarlo y recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Se recuperó rápidamente y corrió hacia Misa.

Akira había estado buscando a Misa por toda la escuela. La mayoría de los chicos ya habían salido y los pocos que quedaban se dirigían ya hacia la salida.

-¿Qué habrá en el techo? –Preguntó un chico que iba bajando las escaleras.

-Espero que no sea nada, pero por si acaso mejor vámonos. –Respondió su amigo de inmediato.

Akira los reconoció de inmediato. Aquellos chicos eran los mayores delincuentes de la escuela, y si ellos se asustaban quería decir que había algo allá arriba.

Akira subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó a la puerta que daba al tejado. La abrió y se encontró de cara con lo que parecía un enorme perro de color café oscuro.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –Gritó Akira.

-La pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntó Dai quien estaba en aquel momento volando por encima de él.

-Vine a ver que es lo que haces.

-Pues ya lo viste así que ahora largo de aquí. –Exclamó y bajó de golpe a dónde Akira estaba.

-Oblígame si puedes. –Le dijo Akira y se preparó para pelear.

Al mismo tiempo, en el patio de la escuela las mew mews se enfrentaban contra el predácito que había entrado en la escuela. Luchaban de la mejor forma que podían pero no parecía que le estuviesen haciendo algún daño.

La mayoría de los chicos ya se habían ido a sus casas y solo quedaban unos pocos que miraban toda la acción desde afuera de las rejas.

-¿Cómo vamos a vencerlo? –Preguntó Kioko

-Bueno, podríamos solo ir y golpear a los que lo crearon. –Respondió Kaede.

-No creo que eso funcione. –Le dijo Fujiko.

-Ya lo se, pero tengo una sesión de fotos en la tarde y no pienso llegar con algún moretón solo por que esos idiotas decidieron molestarnos.

-Eso es cierto. Vamos a Golpearlos y a acabar con esto. –Gritó Saya.

-Eso si me gusta. –Declaró Kioko.

-Entonces vamos a pelear. –Exclamó Hana y las chicas se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque.

-¡Ya llegué! –Gritó Kaii en cuanto estuvo dentro de su casa.

-Kaii, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –Preguntó Ichigo ya que apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

-Lo que pasa es que un monstruo atacó en la escuela y nos mandaron a la casa.

-¿Y dónde está Misa?

-Yo que se, seguro se fue con sus amigas o se quedó viendo la pelea.

-Le diré a tu padre que vaya a buscarla.

-¿No está en el trabajo?

-Sí, pero aún puede ir a buscarla, no quiero que se meta en problemas.

-Okay, yo voy a ver la televisión. –Dijo Kai y fue a sentarse en la sala.

Cuando la prendió Kaii descubrió que estaban pasando la pelea en la televisión. Sin embargo había algo diferente. Definitivamente estaban en su escuela, pero alguien estaba en el techo. Gritó e Ichigo fue a ver.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Le preguntó a Kai.

-Están peleando en el techo. –Dijo y así era.

La imagen estaba enfocada a la pelea de las mew mews, pero se lograba ver el extremo del techo, y en él una criatura de color café que parecía estar persiguiendo a alguien. La criatura comenzó a correr hacia el borde y alguien salto. Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera escaparse consiguió atraparla con lo que parecía ser su lengua. La lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo y solo por milagro consiguió sostenerse del borde. Luego se impulsó con las manos y de un salto volvió al tejado.

-¡Wow! –Exclamó Kaii.- ¿Crees que sea parte de las mew mews?

-No lo se. Pero lo que está haciendo es muy peligroso así que no se te ocurra hacer algo parecido.

-¿Quien crees que soy? ¿Un suicida o que? Además necesitaría tener poderes especiales o algo así para poder hacerlo.

-Ya lo se. Solo te dije por si se te ocurre una de esas ideas tuyas. Ahora iré a hablarle a tu padre.

Misa seguía peleando y no parecía que la pelea fuera a terminar muy pronto. De hecho estaba siendo más larga que de costumbre. Salto de nuevo para esquivar la lengua del predácito y cayó encima de él. El perro trató de quitársela de encima, pero ella no pensaba dejarlo ganar. Se sentó en su lomo y puso una mano en él. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse e hizo desaparecer al predacito.

Miró hacia atrás. Dai y Akira seguían muy ocupados en su pelea. "Hombres" pensó y a continuación saltó del techo para ir a ayudar a las Mew mews y acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Su madre debía estar preocupada por ella y no quería arriesgarse.

-Muy bien, aquí voy. –Dijo misa mientras buscaba la forma de subirse sobre el predacito.

Salto primero a un árbol mientras pensaba en algo, pero tuvo que quitarse de ahí por que el predacito se acercaba. Saltó hacia el árbol que al lado y esperó. Cuando el predacito estuvo cerca saltó sobre su espalda. El predacito se dio la vuelta para tirar a su atancante, pero Misa se sostenía tan fuerte como podía con las dos manos.

-Alguien está sobre el predactio. –Exclamó Saya.

-¡Qué! Pero… ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? –Preguntó Fujiko que observaba todo desde unos pocos metros. No podía ver quien era por la velocidad del predactio, pero estaba segura de que había alguien sobre él.

EL predácito continuó su camino mientras se elevaba en el aire. Misa había logrado sostenerse aunque estaba resultando más difícil ya que el predacito había comenzado a hacer piruetas en el aire.

-¡Ya me hartaste! –Le dijo.- Ahora si estás muerto.

La siguiente vez que el predacito se hubo enderezado, Misa colocó su mano sobre la espalda. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato el predácito desapareció rodeado de una luz brillante.

Misa saltó al techo antes de que el predácito terminara de desaparecer. Ahí Dai y Akira parecían haber terminado con su pelea. Akira tenía un ojo morado y Dai, un raspón en la mejilla derecha.

-Idiotas. –Dijo Misa mientras los observaba. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Bien hecho. –Le dijo Akira.

-No hay problema, además, era un predácito muy tonto. ¿Quién lo creo?

-Seguro yo no. –Dijo Dai.- Los mios son más interesantes. Ahora, nos vamos.

-No me voy a ir contigo a ningún lado. –Exclamó Misa.

-Yo no lo diría así. –Dijo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Misa por la espalda.- Nos vemos imbécil. –Dijo y al momento desapareció junto con Misa sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Misa, ¿qué haces aquí? –Dijo Kisshu sorprendido al ver a su hija doblar la esquina.

-Hubo un ataque en la escuela y nos mandaron a la casa, así que pensé ir a algún lugar y luego volver a casa.

-Tú madre está muy preocupada, sabes.

-¿Por qué? No es como si me fuera poner a pelear con los extraterrestres. Eso sería suicidio. Aunque tal vez… si Kaii se quedará ahí por accidente…

-Misa.

-Ya lo se. Bueno, nos vemos en la casa.

-¿Y Daisike?

-Le acabo de dar una cachetada así que probablemente esté sufriendo ahora, pero se le pasará en cuanto se le ocurra otra forma de molestarme. Nos vemos luego. –Dijo Misa tras lo cual comenzó a caminar de nuevo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola a todos! Después de algun tiempo les traigo porfin el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Por cierto: ¿Creen que puede haber alguien más hiperactiva que Puddin? ó ¿Qué tal Deep Blue en la escuela?  
**

-Será mejor que esa chica no siga interfiriendo o…

-Ya se, ya se, sufriré las consecuencias. –Dijo Dai que en ese momento conversaba con su jefe.- No necesito que me lo digas, yo me encargo de que no interfiera con las Mew Mews.

-Entonces vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Una cosa más. Regrésame mi cuaderno de matemáticas y el libro de historia por que tengo examen mañana y odio que te quedes con mis cosas durante meses.

-Okay.

-Oye papá. Te tengo una pequeña y diminuta pregunta. –Dijo Misa ese mismo día en la tarde.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Kisshu que en aquel momento se encontraba leyendo unos papeles

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que descubrí un par de cosas sobre mamá y tú y quiero saber una cosa que hace años que me he estado preguntando.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, ¿cómo haces una de esas cosas? –Kisshu la miro ya que no entendía de que estaba hablando.- Esas cosas, las que… las que tú hacías cuando vivías aquí en Tokio.

Kisshu se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo había descubierto Misa aquello? ¿Y para qué quería aprender a hacer un predácito?

-Dime. Es qué quiero saber por que siempre me pregunté como las hacían y bueno ya que tú…ya sabes. Además, no es como si yo pudiera hacer algo así. Después de todo si pudiera ni siquiera tendría que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela. Solo tendría que aparecer allá y listo. Entonces, ¿me dices como se hacen?

-Misa, la verdad no creo que sea seguro para tu hermano que sepas como hacía eso, pero puedes venir y preguntarme de nuevo en diez años. –Dijo Kisshu sonriendo mientras le daba algunas palmadas en la cabeza. Misa se veía realmente desconcertada por la respuesta.

-Eres muy malo. Dime, ándale. Prometo no golpear demasiado a Kaii, sólo cuando se pase de la raya. Lo juro. Y si lo hago me puedes… reducir la mesada.

-No. Ahora, por que no vas a pelearte con Kaii, estoy seguro de que tienes una buena razón para hacerlo

-Eres tan malo.

-Bueno en ese caso creo que será mejor que te vayas por que tengo que revisar estos planes para destruir el mundo.

-Como no. Nos vemos. Pero te prometo que lo averiguaré. ¡Lo juro! –Exclamó Misa dramáticamente. Después de eso se fue a su habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que jura? –Preguntó Ichigo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Te digo luego. –Le respondió Kisshu con una sonrisa.

-Okay. Me imagino que debe de ser alguna de las ocurrencias de Misa, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente. –Respondió Kisshu y tras lo cuál volvió a trabajar.

Un par de días Misa caminaba por el parque para regresar a su casa. Por fin había encontrado la forma de hacer un predácito y estaba lista para usarlo contra Dai.

-¡Aquí voy! –Grito una voz.

Misa se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a una niña de unos once años que iba hacia donde ella estaba. Se encontraba sobre una gran pelota roja que iba a toda velocidad con la niña encima. Misa saltó y consiguió apartarse justo a tiempo para no ser atropellada. Después se quedó viendo a la niña mientras ella se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Chiyo vuelve a acá! –Gritó una mujer poco tiempo después. Tenía el cabello de color amarillo y estaba corriendo detrás de la niña. Debía tener cerca de treinta años.- No entiendo como tiene tanta energía.

-Yo tampoco. –Dijo Misa sin darse cuenta.

La mujer volteó a verla en ese momento.

-Tú debes ser Misa, ¿verdad? –Dijo

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe? –Preguntó Misa muy desconcertada.

-Mi nombre es Puddin, soy amiga de tu madre. Ella me habló de ti. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? si no estás ocupada, claro.

-Sí, no se preocupe.

-Podrías vigilarla un rato. Es que se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Prometo que te pagaré.

-No hay problema. Además, no creo que sea tan difícil.

-Okay, muchas gracias.

Se escuchó un ruido en ese momento. Chiyo venía de vuelta con todo y la pelota. Cuando estuvo junto a su madre se detuvo.

-Chiyo, ella es Misa y te va a cuidar durante la tarde. Pórtate bien. -Chiyo asintió con la cabeza.- Bueno, entonces me voy. Cuando te canses la puedes dejar en el café Mew Mew, pasaré ahí por ella como a las siete.

-Okay. –Dijo Misa. Enseguida Puddin comenzó su camino.- Hola mi nombre es Misa. Gusto en conocerte. –Dijo Misa sonriendo, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que la niña no estaba.- ¡Chiyo! ¿Dónde estás?

Misa comenzó a buscarla por los alrededores hasta que se dio por vencida luego de diez minutos. Entonces se sentó en una banca a esperar, después de todo ella tenía la pelota.

-¡BU! –Gritó Chiyo de pronto.

Misa se sobresalto tanto por eso que antes de poder evitarlo ya estaban afuera sus orejas y su cola.

-Órale. ¿Cómo haces eso? –Preguntó.

-No hagas eso de nuevo. –Le dijo Misa mientras se recuperaba del susto.

-No lo hago si me dices como haces eso. Mi hermana tiene unas como de mono o algo así y yo quiero unas iguales.

-Pues pregúntale a tu hermana como las obtienes, porque yo no sé cómo se consiguen, las mías salieron y ya.

-Enserio. Bueno. ¡Vamos a pasear! –Exclamó Chiyo al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre la pelota. La niña comenzó a andar y Misa tuvo que correr detrás de ella para cuidar que no atropellara a nadie.

-Saya. –Dijo Misa al día siguiente cuando estaba en la escuela.- ¿Cómo haces para que tu hermana se quede quieta?

-A Chiyo. Es fácil. Solo ponla a ver televisión y listo. –Contestó la chica mientras comía el almuerzo.

-Okay, gracias por el aviso. Ahora sólo dime otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo hago para que se despegue de mi? –Exclamó Misa al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Chiyo. Ella estaba unos pasos detrás como examinando algo.

-Eso si no tengo idea. ¿Por qué no le regalas un dulce? Eso funciona normalmente.

-Claro que no, además yo quiero saber cómo es que consiguió…

-Sabes qué, creo que seguiré tu consejo, voy a comprar un dulce a ver si sirve. –Dijo Misa justo cuando Chiyo comenzaba a hablar. Luego la tomó de la mano y se la llevó antes de que lograra terminar lo que estaba diciendo.- Si no le dices nada a nadie de mis orejas te prometo que averiguo cómo hacer para que tengas unas orejas y una cola o lo que quieras. –Le dijo cuando ya estaban lejos.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!

Misa comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de la escuela. Quería ir a la cafetería a comprar algo de tomar y un dulce para ver si Chiyo dejaba de seguirla. Ya casi llegaba cuando se escucharon gritos desde la cancha de vóleibol.

Comenzó a correr hacia allá pero algo la detuvo. Enfrente de ella había una enorme tela de araña.

-¿Qué tal? Ahora si estoy inspirado. –Dijo una voz bastante conocida.

-Te mataré. Lo juro. –Exclamó Misa al ver a Dai flotando unos metros enfrente de ella.

-Sólo si la araña no te atrapa primero. Lo siento, pero el jefe está algo molesto, y tiene mi videojuego favorito. No sé podría llegar a hacer si se enoja más.

-¿Borrar tu partida? Eres un idiota, pero no importa, yo también estoy preparada. Chiyo, quédate aquí, ¿sí?

-Okay. –Dijo Chiyo que parecía bastante emocionada por tanta acción.

Misa sacó su yoyo de la bolsa y corrió hacia donde Dai estaba para golpearlo, pero la araña se interpuso. Entonces Misa dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó encima de algo muy pegajoso. Había quedado atrapada en la telaraña y ahora no podía moverse. La araña avanzaba hacia ella con rapidez.

-¡Toma! –Gritó Chiyo al mismo tiempo que saltaba encima de la araña.

-Chiyo, no hagas eso. –Exclamó Misa- Es muy peligroso.

-Claro que no. Es muy divertido. –Exclamó Chiyo mientras saltaba y se colgaba de una de las ramas de los árboles. La araña intentó atraparla pero ella se columpio y logró llegar a otra de las ramas.

-¡Oye tú! –Gritó Dai- Sal de aquí ahora si no quieres salir herida.

Chiyo no le hizo caso y siguió saltando de una rama a otra mientras era perseguida por la araña.

Misa mientras tanto buscaba la forma de liberarse pero les estaba resultando muy difícil. Entonces la tela se soltó y Misa cayó al suelo. Atrás estaba Akira con una navaja y quitándose algo de la tela de encima.

-Muchas gracias. –Susurró Misa- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí, aquí lo traigo. –Respondió Akira mientras le daba un frasco de vidrio. Adentro había algo que parecía una medusa.- Aunque no tengo idea de para que lo quieres.

-Ahora vas a ver.

Misa se alejó unos metros de donde estaba y tomó un pequeño escarabajo que estaba en el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Oye!, ¡Dai! –Gritó.

Cuando Dai volteó lo único que logró ver fue una luz brillante que al desvanecerse dejo al descubierto lo que parecía ser un escarabajo gigante que volaba por encima del suelo.

-Ahora si estamos iguales. –Le dijo Misa al mismo tiempo que subía encima del escarabajo.

Dai la miraba sin poder decir palabra alguna. ¿Desde cuándo había aprendido a hacer un predácito?

-¡Aquí voy! –Gritó Chiyo justo antes de saltar encima de Dai.

Dai cayó al suelo con la niña encima y ya no consiguió levantarse ya que ella se negaba a quitarse.

-Gracias Chiyo. –Le gritó Misa mientras volaba sobre el escarabajo buscando a la araña. Tan pronto la vio saltó sobre ella y la hizo desaparecer.

-¡Eso fue genial! –Excamó Chiyo aún sentada encima de Dai.

-No tanto. Pero yo me voy. –Dijo Misa.- ¡Shirogane! Te toca vigilarla.

Misa saltó nuevamente sobre el escarabajo y fue volando con él hasta la cancha de voleibol. Ahí había un enorme gusano que perseguía a Saya mientras el resto trataban de alcanzarlo con sus ataques. Misa se colocó encima del gusano y saltó encima de él. Antes de que nadie se diera Misa hizo desaparecer al gusano. Luego saltó encima del escarabajo y se fue.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Le preguntó Akira aquella tarde cuando los dos se dirigían al café.

-Nada, sólo quería ver si podía crear un predácito. Además, quería darle una lección a ese idiota de Dai.

-Eso me parece bien.

-Esto es de lo mejor. –Escucharon que gritaba Chiyo al mismo tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de Misa.- Tengo unas como las de mi hermana. Mira, mira. Hasta tengo una cola. –En ese momento Chiyo saltó al frente.

Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que veían. Chiyo de verdad tenía orejas y cola como las de su hermana.

-¿Verdad que es genial? –Preguntó Chiyo muy emocionada.- Ahora puedo ayudarte a pelear con ese tipo.

-¿No prefieres ayudar a las Mew mews? –Preguntó Misa.

-No… ¡Quiero que sea un secreto! Además Saya me molesta cuando le digo que quiero pelear contra esos extraterrestres así que voy a ganarle a ver qué dice.

-Okay, pero entonces tus orejas y tu cola tienen que ser un secreto. ¿Entendido? –Preguntó Akira.- S no tendremos que sacarte del equipo.

-¡Lo prometo!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Este es el siguiente capítulo del fic. Espero les haya gustado el pasado y les guste este tambien.**

¿?

**Capítulo 7**

Misa se encontraba frente al espejo de la entrada arreglando un poco su cabello. Iba a ir al cine con sus amigas y quería verse bien porque habían invitado a varios chicos de la escuela. Llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas y unos botines de color negro. Estaba acomodándose los broches del cabello cuando llegó su madre.

-Misa, ¿No has visto a Dai? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-No. No lo he visto en todo el día. Es más, ni siquiera fue a molestarme hoy en la escuela.

-Que raro. Ni siquiera lo vi en la mañana por que se fue temprano para practicar para el torneo de kendo que hay en dos semanas y es raro que no viniera a casa luego de la escuela.

-¿Y cómo sabes que fue a practicar? –Preguntó Misa.

-Dejó una nota para no despertarnos. Tal vez siga practicando… sí, eso debe ser.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy por que quede de verme con las chicas en el café. Nos vemos luego.

Misa iba saliendo de la casa cuando comenzó a sonar su celular. Era Akira quien llamaba.

-¿qué sucede? –Preguntó Misa al contestar.

-Hay un problema en el parque, será mejor que vayas.

-Enseguida.

Cinco minutos más tarde Misa se encontraba ya en el parque. Desde lejos se escuchaban explosiones de modo que Misa no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hacia ellas. Cuando llegó, lo primero que vio fue un elefante de cinco metros de altura. A su alrededor estaban las mew mews tratando de destruir al predácito.

-Misa. –Dijo Chiyo de pronto. A su lado se encontraba Akira que junto con ella observaba la pelea. Misa se sorprendió tanto por eso que sus orejas y cola salieron.

-Creo que es mejor que entres ahora. –Le dijo Akira.

-Muy bien… Sólo déjame pensar unos segundos… –Se escuchó un ruido y lo siguiente que Misa vio fue a Chiyo saltando al campo de batalla.

-¡Aquí voy! –Gritó Chiyo al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre el predácito.

-¡Qué se supone que hace! –Exclamó Akira.

-No lo sé, pero si no la sacamos de ahí puede ser peligroso.

Chiyo mientras tanto saltaba de un lado a otro de la espalda del predácito. Las Mew Mews la habían visto y trataban de sacarla de ahí, aunque nada resultaba.

-¡Chiyo! ¡Si no te bajas mi mamá te va a castigar! –Le gritó Saya.

-No. –Dijo Chiyo mientras daba una pirueta en el aire.

-¡Chiyo! –Gritó Kaede.

-¡No! –Dijo Chiyo al aterrizar sobre una mano. Dio una vuelta de carro y cuando estuvo de nuevo en pie el predácito había quedado dentro de lo que parecía un enorme pudín.

Las Mew Mews se quedaron de piedra al ver eso. Mientras tanto Koji e Ikki comenzaron a perseguir a la niña que de inmediato huyo en un enorme escarabajo.

-Salvada. –Dijo Misa cuando Chiyo bajó del predácito y se fue en el que ella había creado.

-¿No te preocupa que la atrapen? –Le preguntó Akira.

-La verdad… con lo hiperactiva que es no creo que la alcancen.

-Es un buen punto.

-Bueno, ahora voy yo.

Misa salió de entre los árboles y se dirigió a donde estaba el predácito para hacerlo desaparecer. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando desapareció el pudin y el predácito quedo libre de nuevo. Misa continuó pero fue golpeada por la cola del elefante. Cayó al suelo.

-¡Hay alguien ahí! –Exclamó Fujiko. Mientras saltaba para evitar un ataque del predácito que lanzaba burbujas que si te atrapaban no había forma de salir.

Kioko corrió hacia donde Fujiko había señalado. De una vez por todas quería saber quien había estado destruyendo a los predácitos.

-Estúpido predácito. –Dijo Misa mientras se levantaba.- Eso realmente dolió.

Misa comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el predácito y estaba a punto de dar un salto cuando escuchó a Kioko gritar su nombre.

Misa volteó a verla. Kioko estaba sólo a un par de metros de ella. No se detuvo y siguió su camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Gritó Kioko.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras tú?

Misa no respondió. El predácito estaba ya muy cerca. Entonces algo la detuvo. Uno de los cimiclones le había lanzado un ataque. A su lado estaba el otro sosteniendo a Chiyo que luchaba por liberarse.

-Así que eres tú. –Dijo Koji.- Pues hasta aquí llegaron tú y tu amiga. –Le dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otro ataque que Misa apenas logró esquivar.

-Yo no lo diría. –Escucharon que decía una voz. Al instante apareció Kaii en el lugar y con una patada hizo que Ikki soltara a Chiyo. Luego desapareció con ella para reaparecer segundos más tarde en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí y desde cuándo lo sabes? –Preguntó Misa

-Lo descubrí hace un par de meses. Qué bueno que mi mamá se quedó con él porque su otro novio no me gusto para nada en la serie. Mi papá es como cien veces mejor. Además, si te mueres no voy a tener a quien molestar. –Respondió Kaii con una gran sonrisa.

Misa lo miró. Tenía ganas de golpearlo por lo que había dicho, pero ese no era el momento.

-Gracias. –Le dijo finalmente- Pero ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Okay.

Koji e Ikki atacaron al mismo tiempo. Misa y Chiyo saltaron para esquivar el ataque mientras que Kai desapareció de nuevo para reaparecer justo detrás de Ikki. Trató de golpearlo y Koji consiguió impedirlo. Entonces Kaii puso sus manos en la espalda y sacó un par de dagas.

-Estás las encontré en el ático una vez que me mandaron a buscar algo. –Le gritó a Misa.- Vamos a ver qué tal están. –Se dijo a sí mismo y luego atacó a Koji.

Al mismo tiempo Chiyo había saltado desde un árbol para caer encima de Ikki.

-¡Venganza! –Gritó mientras Ikki luchaba para sostenerse porque Chiyo lo tenía sujeto por la espalda.- Aquí me voy a quedar.

Misa aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia el predácito. De un salto subió encima y lo hizo desparecer en unos pocos segundos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó Hana en cuando el predácito había desaparecido.

-Yo… Bueno…

-Misa es quien ha estado peleando contra los predácitos todo este tiempo. -Explicó Akira.- Y no se va a unir a ustedes.

-¿Por qué no? –Le preguntó Fujiko.

-Sin ofender, pero… ustedes apestan y bueno… alguien tenía que deshacerse de ellos. –Dijo Misa algo nerviosa- Además, Daisuke es un idiota.

-¿Enserio? A mí me cae bien. –Dijo Kaii que acababa de aparecer junto a Misa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Desaparecieron de repente. –Respondió Chiyo.

-¿Y porque estás abrazando a mi hermana? –Le preguntó Saya.

-Es que estamos saliendo.

-Sí, como desde hace una semana… creo. –Dijo Chiyo.

-Oigan… miren allá. –Dijo de pronto Fujiko.

A varios metros de distancia acababa de aparecer un alguien. Era un cimiclón, pero se veía diferente a los de siempre. Tenía el cabello de color negro y muy largo. Su ropa era una chaqueta azul marino y un pantalón de mezclilla y llevaba una espada en su espalda que sólo podía verse por que llevaba el cabello amarrado.

-Las Mew Mews… no son más que un pequeño obstáculo en mis planes. –Dijo- Pero tú… te has entrometido demasiado. Será mejor que acabe yo mismo contigo.

Misa se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello. ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Señor. –Dijo de pronto Koji que acababa de reaparecer. Ikky estaba a su lado y entre los dos parecían estar sosteniendo a Dai que estaba inconsciente.

-Déjenlo. De todos modos ya no me sirve para nada.

Koji e Ikki se elevaron en el aire y como si fuera un saco o algo parecido lo dejaron caer justo frente al grupo.

Shirogane no podía creer lo que veía. Misa había sido quien había estado peleando contra los cimiclones. Sacó su celular y le marcó a Ichigo.

-Ichigo… Soy Shirogane.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ichigo- ¿Todo está bien?

-La verdad está pasando algo bastante grave. Tu hija, Misa, es quien ha estado peleando contra los cimiclones. Además, Deep Blue acaba de aparecer. Creo que puede tratar de hacerle algo.

-¡Qué! Llamaré a mi esposo e iré para allá de inmediato.

-No creo que llamar a tu esposo resulte buena idea. –Dijo Shirogane, pero Ichigo no lo escuchó por que ya había colgado.

Ichigo realmente no sabía qué hacer. Lo de Misa no la molestaba tanto en ese momento, pero en cambio Deep Blue… De alguna forma tenía que evitar que hiriera a Misa o a alguien más.

Mientras salía de la casa llamó a Kisshu por su celular.

-Ve al parque. –Le dijo Ichigo tan pronto Kisshu contestó.

-¿Qué sucede? No te oyes bien.

-Deep Blue. Misa ha estado peleando y Deep Blue apareció frente a ella.

-Entiendo, voy para allá.

Mientras tanto Misa y Akira se habían apartado del grupo y se habían acercado a donde estaba Dai. ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y por qué lo lastimaste? –Exclamó.

-No me sirve para nada. –Fue la respuesta de Deep Blue.- Ahora yo me ocuparé de ti.

Deep Blue comenzó a acercarse a Misa mientras desenfundaba su espada. Cuando estuvo a solo un par de metros se detuvo.

-Nos volvemos a ver. –Dijo Deep Blue con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Kisshu que estaba a unos metros a su derecha.

-No dejaré que lastimes a mi hija. –Dijo Kisshu.

-Entonces prefieres morir tú primero. Muy bien.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Misa, váyanse todos, esto es muy peligroso. Ustedes no pueden contra él. –Exclamó aunque tampoco estaba seguro de sobrevivir. Enseguida hizo aparecer unas dagas como las que Kaii llevaba.

-De verdad papá, ya estás viejo para esto. –Le dijo Kaii que se había elevado tres metros para ver mejor.- Déjanos a nosotros.

-Kaii, vete de aquí. Es enserio.

-Creo que en realidad no importa. Los mataré antes o después. –Dijo Deep Blue en ese momento. Luego comenzó a correr hacia donde Misa estaba. Ya solo estaba a un metro de ella cuando Akira sacó lo que parecía una pistola y le disparó con ella. Deep Blue se detuvo y desapareció un instante más tarde.

Kisshu se había quedado helado al ver aquello. Hizo desaparecer las dagas y corrió hacia donde estaba su hija.

-Misa… -Dijo cuando llegó porque no podía decir nada más. Entonces la abrazó con fuerza. Luego se agachó para ver mejor a Dai.

-Parece que Deep Blue sigue siendo el mismo luego de todos estos años. –Dijo Shirogane que también iba llegando.- Creo que son sólo golpes en su mayoría, pero habría que llevarlo al hospital.

-Creo lo mismo. –Coincidió Kisshu.

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó Ichigo que iba llegando en aquel momento. Había conducido a toda velocidad hacia el parque.

-No todo. –Le dijo Kisshu.- Será mejor llamar a una ambulancia.

-Está bien. –Contestó Ichigo mientras hacía lo que Kisshu le pedía.

-¿Pero por qué a él? –Se preguntó Kisshu en voz alta.

-Es porque él los estaba ayudando y como no me mató… -Respondió Misa, y luego se apresuró a añadir.- Pero no creo que sea malo, sólo es un idiota.

-Misa.

-¿Qué?

-Esto sí es una verdadera sorpresa. –Dijo Shirogane ya en el hospital. Se encontraba en la sala de espera junto con Kisshu e Ichigo. Misa, Akira y Kaii habían ido a comprar algo de comer.- Primero la pelea de Misa y luego Deep Blue… pero la más grande de todas las sorpresas es que ustedes dos estén casados.

-Sí bueno, supongo que es cierto. –Respondió Ichigo.

-¿Y no te molesta? –Le preguntó Kisshu.

-No creo, sólo es muy extraño considerando todo lo de las mew mews.

-Sí, pero como dijo Misa una vez, esto demuestra que nunca sabes con quien vas a terminar casado. -Comentó Ichigo- Después de todo… Lettuce y tú no es algo que esperáramos tampoco.

-Cierto. ¿Por qué volviste a la tierra? –Le preguntó a Kisshu.

-Sucede que desde hace algún tiempo algunos cimiclones han estado viniendo a vivir a la tierra. No soy el único aquí. De hecho la madre de Dai es mi amiga de la infancia.

-Ya veo. ¿Y entonces por qué Deep Blue quiere destruirnos de todos modos?

-No lo sé…. Supongo que no está de acuerdo con esto… Tal vez…

-Hola. –Dijo Kaii que había aparecido de pronto.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? –Le preguntó Ichigo

-Nada. –Respondió Kaii con una sonrisa.- Sólo molestaba un poco a Misa, eso es todo.

-Supongo que él es Kisshu 2.

-Podemos decir que sí. –Respondió Kisshu mientras pensaba como iba a arreglárselas con Kaii.

-Bueno, entonces dejaremos la plática para luego. –Dijo Shirogane.

-¿Qué plática? –Preguntó Kaii.

-Ninguna. –Respondieron los tres adultos al mismo tiempo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Luego de mucho tiempo aqui están el capítulo 8 y además el 9. Espero les gusten.**

¿?

**Capítulo 8**

Era el día siguiente a la aparición de Deep Blue. Misa se encontraba en ese momento en casa de Akira junto con Chiyo y Kaii. Akira había ido por algo de comer y mientras tanto los chicos hablaban entre ellos de lo del día anterior.

-Ese tipo de verdad daba miedo. Aunque se veía peor que en la serie. -Dijo Kaii.

-¿Y que esperabas? Esto es la vida real. De todos modos me pregunto que va a pasar ahora.

-Bueno, por lo pronto hay que seguir peleando... -Respondió Akira cuando iba entrando a la habitación.

-¡Golpeemos extraterrestres! -Gritó Chiyo alegremente.

-Eso si me parece buena idea. -Dijo Kaii.

-Shhh. Está sonando mi celular. -Dijo Misa en ese momento.- Bueno... Sí soy yo... ajá... sí... okay, entonces iré enseguida.

-¿Quién era? -Le preguntó Akira extrañado por el tono de voz que Misa había usado.

-Ahh... no te había dicho que mi papá es algo como funcionario del gobierno, ¿verdad? -Dijo Misa tratando de explicarse.

-No. ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¿Pasó algo?

-Lo que pasa es que una vez tuve que ir junto con Kaii a dejarle algo al trabajo. Me presentó a alguien y me preguntaron que si no los quería ayudar con una cosa que no me acuerdo de que era... pero se que había un chico muy lindo ahí, aunque creo que es muy grande para mi pero igual era lindo y... la verdad no me acuerdo lo que me dijeron por qué él era realmente lindo, pero se que tenía algo que ver con el trabajo de mi papá.

Akira no dijo nada y solamente se le quedó viendo mientras trataba de comprender lo que Misa había dicho. Finalmente volteó a ver a Kaii.

-Se supone que querían que ayudáramos con algo, y dijeron que nos hablarían luego para ir y que nos explicaran todo bien. -Le explicó Kaii.

-Ah... entonces tienen que irse.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Pero por que no vienen con nosotros? A lo mejor ustedes también pueden ayudar. Digo, no creo que sea algo muy secreto o importante. Digo, si no no nos hubieran pedido ayuda a nosotros.

-Eso tiene sentido. -Comentó Akira.

-Entonces vamos. -Exclamó Chiyo y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la dirección que le habían dado a Misa. Cuando llegaron se encontraron frente a un gran edificio de oficinas. Entraron y se dirigían al mostrador cuando escucharon que alguien les hablaba. Se voltearon y vieron a un chico al otro lado de la habitación. Él tenía el cabello negro y estaba en una silla de ruedas.

-Buenos días. -Los saludo en cuanto estuvieron junto a él.

-Buenos días. -Le respondió Misa. Aquel chico le parecía realmente guapo.- Este... trajimos a un par de amigos... espero que no importe mucho.

El chico volteó a ver a Akira y a Chiyo en ese momento, pero no pareció molestarle.

-No creo que importe mucho, además, también pueden ayudarnos. -Respondió tranquilamente.- Bueno, entonces síganme. -Les dijo y los guió hasta un elevador. Apretó el botón y esperó.

En cuanto llegó el elevador todos los chicos entraron.

-Oye, ¿no eres muy joven para trabajar en algo de gobierno? -Le preguntó Akira ya que el chico parecía ser de preparatoria.

-Supongo que sí, pero aquí no es tan importante...además, solo hago trabajos pequeños desde hace algún tiempo. -Respondió el chico. Luego volteó a ver a Misa.- Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -Preguntó. En su voz se escuchaba cierta preocupación.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Cómo está Daisuke?

-¿Eh? -Dijo Misa que no comprendía por que le hacía esa pregunta.

-Lo que pasa es que somos vecinos y bueno... pasaron la pelea por televisión y bueno... -Dijo como para tratar de explicarse.

-Ah, está en el hospital. Dijo el doctor que solo fueron golpes y que va a estar bien. -Le dijo Misa.

-Ya veo, que bueno.

El elevador llegó a su destino segundos más tarde y todos salieron al tercer piso. El chico los hizo pasar a una pequeña oficina no muy lejos de ahí y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, ahora les explicaré de que se va a tratar todo esto. -Les dijo.- Pero primero... Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Aoyama Yusuke. Gusto en conocerlos.

-Oye, de casualidad no serás familiar de... -Le dijo Kaii.

-Es... mejor dicho, era mi padre. Murió hace unos años en un accidente. Fue algo realmente triste.

-Entonces como sabemos que tú no eres ese tipo de ayer. -Exclamó Kaii.

-Eso es fácil. -Respondió Yusuke.- No puedo ser yo por que fue Deep Blue culpable de que esté en una silla de ruedas.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Misa muy consternada.

-Bueno, cuando era niño era muy lindo, pero luego llegó Deep Blue y pensé que podía detenerlo.

-Entonces te rompió la columna. -Le dijo Akira.

-Eso hubiera sido muy bueno, pero no. En realidad podría caminar si quisiera, pero lo que pasa es que me puso un veneno que cuando me muevo demasiado se activa y no es nada bueno, aunque bueno, igual va a matarme con el tiempo por que me está paralizando, pero al menos así va a tardar un poco más.

-¡Eso es horrible! -Exclamó Misa.- Venceré a Deep Blue y lo haré que me de el antídoto.

-Entonces esperaré a que eso suceda. -Le dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa.- Bueno, entonces les explicaré de que se trata todo esto. Lo que sucede es que... bueno... no todos lo saben pero actualmente hay muchos cimiclones que viven en el mundo y nosotros nos encargamos de que estén bien y se adapten y todo eso. Lo que queremos que hagan ustedes es que nos ayuden con los más jóvenes para que puedan adaptarse mejor a vivir aquí. Así que, ¿qué les parece?

-Suena bien. A lo mejor conozco a un chico lindo y que no sea un psicópata o un idiota. -Dijo Misa de inmediato.

-Supongo que es buena idea; pero ellos no van a tratar de atacar el planeta, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Akira.

-No, la mayoría de los cimiclones viven en paz. Lo de Deep Blue es caso especial.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo Akira un poco más convencido.

Se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Yusuke abrió y se encontraron con un hombre que acompañaba a dos chicos. Mediante una seña el hombre los hizo pasar a la oficina y luego entró el también.

-Buenos días. Yo soy Harada Jiro. -Les dijo el hombre.- Ustedes deben de ser los chicos que iban a ayudarnos, ¿no es así?

-Sí. -Respondió Misa.

-Entonces los presentaré. Él es Ryoma y él es Yamato. Tienen doce y quince años y son hermanos. Llegaron al planeta junto con sus padres hace un par de días y van a vivir aquí en Tokyo de ahora en adelante. Espero que puedan llevarse bien y los hagan sentirse más cómodos mientras se acostumbran a vivir en nuestro planeta. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No ninguna. -Respondió Misa. Ese hombre le recordaba al director de su antigua escuela.

-Entonces los dejaré con Aoyama. -Tras decir esto, el señor Harada salió de la oficina.

Misa observó entonces a los dos chicos. Ryoma, el mayor, era un chico bastante alto a pesar de que era solamente un año mayor que ella. Su piel era muy pálida y como todos los cimiclones tenía unas orejas largas y puntiagudas. Su cabello era de color negro y le llegaba apenas a las orejas. En cuanto a la ropa: vestía una playera gris y unos jeans.

Yamato, su hermano menor era muy parecido a él aunque tenía el cabello un poco más largo y había algunas pecas en su cara. Él llevaba una playera roja y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Parecía estar muy interesado e Kaii ya que no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Supongo que es hora de las presentaciones. -Se apresuró a decir Yusuke.- ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

-Yo voy. -Dijo Misa de inmediato. -Mi nombre es Ichihara Misa y tengo 14 años. Mi mamá es humana, pero mi papá es del mismo planeta que ustedes.

-Yo soy Kaii y tengo 12. De lo demás es lo mismo que mi hermana.

-Mi nombre es Shirogane Akira y tengo quince años. Yo soy humano, pero mis padres conocen a los de Misa y Kaii desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Ustedes también pueden volar? ¿Todos los de su planeta pueden hacerlo? ¿Por qué se mudaron?... -Comenzó a decir Chiyo en lugar de presentarse. Los dos chicos la miraron algo confundidos mientras ella seguía haciéndoles todo tipo de preguntas.

-Ella es Chiyo. -Les dijo Misa luego de que Akira la había callado con un dulce.- Tiene 11 años y es algo hiperactiva, aunque es una buena niña. Espero que no les moleste demasiado.

-Ustedes salieron ayer en esa caja... televisión. -Les dijo Yamato de pronto.- ¿verdad?

-Sí, son ellos los de la televisión, ¿por qué preguntas? -Respondió Yusuke. El resto de los chicos no sabían que decir.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Y que te pareció? -Dijo Kaii finalmente.

-Fue increible, pelean muy bien. -Exclamó Yamato.

-Gracias. ¿No te molestó que peleáramos contra ellos? -Le preguntó Misa.

-No, el señor Harada nos explicó todo. ¿Cómo está el chico que estaba lastimado? No se murió ¿verdad?

-Dai, no, solamente está en el hospital, pero va a salir en unos días. -Respondió Misa.- ¿Qué les parece si los llevamos a conocer la ciudad?

-Eso sería divertido.

-Ah... ¿crees que pueda tomar una muestra de tu sangre? -Le preguntó Akira a Yusuke

-Supongo que si, aunque no se para que.

-Creo que si la estudio un poco podría encontrar un antídoto para el veneno.

-En ese caso te la daré con mucho gusto.

-Oye, ¿por qué le preguntó eso? -Le preguntó Yamato a Kaii.

-Lo que pasa es que el es muy bueno con eso de las armas y esas cosas.

-Ah.

Ichigo se encontraba en el hospital. Estaba sentada en una silla justo al lado de la cama de Daisuke y mientras tanto veía la televisión. En cuanto a Daisuke, el doctor había dicho que los golpes eran lo mas grave y que probablemente despertaría en poco tiempo. En cuanto a sus padres, Ichigo los había llamado varias veces pero tal parecía que el celular de la madre de Dai no tenía señal o estaba apagado. Finalmente se había dado por vencida ya que como Dai le había dicho, a veces nadie sabía nada de su madre por varias semanas.

-¿Dó...dónde estoy? -Escuchó Ichigo que preguntaba Dai.

-Que bueno que despiertas, estás en el hospital. -Le respondió Ichigo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verlo.

-¿Y cómo llegué a aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que... -Se calló al recordar que no debía hablar de eso.

-No te preocupes, Misa nos contó todo. Además, no eres al primero que Deep Blue engaña así que realmente no estamos muy molesto contigo, aunque si vas a tener un pequeño castigo.

-Supongo que es justo. ¿Y cuanto tiempo va a ser?

-Tal vez un par de meses sin salidas. Pero probablemente tu castigo se pase rápidamente por que todavía tienes que recuperarte.

-La verdad siento como si me hubieran atropellado o algo así.

-El doctor dijo que fueron solamente golpes, no te preocupes.

-Está bien. -Respondió Dai y volvió a quedarse dormido.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Se que está chiquito, pero espero les guste.**

¿?

**Capítulo 9**

-Muy bien, me parece que todo está listo. -Dijo Ichigo mientras cerraba la maleta de Daisuke.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme en su casa? -Preguntó Dai mientras miraba a Akira.

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente del parque y Dai acababa de ser dado de alta. Lo que lo había sorprendido es que le habían dicho que debía pasar dos semana en casa de Akira y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Dos horas más tarde ser encontraba sentado en la cama del hospital mientras Akira y su padre esperaban para llevarselo.

-Aparentemente tienes una toxina que Deep Blue te inyectó y que se activa cuando haces demasiado esfuerzo físico. -Respondió Shirogane- Y cada vez que se activa te va paralizando. Akira y yo encontramos un antídoto que ayuda a retrasar los efectos de la toxina, pero de todos modos prefiero tenerte vigilado, al menos por un tiempo, para asegurarme de que todo esté bien.

-Supongo que entonces no hay opción. -Dijo Dai resignado, aunque no muy convencido.

Dos días más tarde Dai se encontraba en su casa junto con Akira, Misa y Kaii. Había ido a recoger algunas cosas que necesitaba y a revisar que todo estuviera bien. Ahora, se encontraba en su habitación empacando un poco más de su ropa.

-¿Y cómo es que conociste a Deep Blue? -Preguntó Akira mientras guardaba una playera en la maleta.

-Bueno, es mi vecino, y éramos mejores amigos hasta hace como una semana que decidió matarme.

-Vaya, con amigos así para que quieres enemigos. -Comentó Kaii

-Sí, bueno... no era tan malo antes.

-Estaba pensando. -Dijo Misa de pronto.- A lo mejor podríamos sorprenderlo en su forma humana.

-No creo que eso funcione. -Dijo Akira de inmediato.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él. -Comentó Dai.- Kyle es demasiado fuerte, incluso en su forma humana.

-Bueno, solamente era una sugerencia.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido fuera de la ventana. Luego, vieron entrar a un chico, muy parecido a Masaya (lo habían visto en fotos), entrar por la ventana. El chico pasó por la habitación sin siquiera prestarles atención y bajó corriendo las escaleras. De inmediato Dai fue detrás de él.

-¡Kyle! -Gritó alguién desde afuera.

Misa reconoció la voz de inmediato como la de Yusuke. Parecía estar muy molesto con su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -Exclamó Kyle en cuanto vio a su hermano.

-¿A que crees que estás jugando? ¿Crees que es divertido?

-¿De que hablas?

-Los encontraron ayer en las afueras de la ciudad, hace dos semanas que están muertos.

-¿No entiendo de que me hablas? ¿No te estás confundiendo de persona?

-Tú y yo sabemos bien que fuiste tú quien los mató. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Vas a tratar de atraparme tú solo?

-Ambos sabemos que no podría hacerlo, lo único que quiero saber es por qué mataste a los padres de Daisuke.

-Como si importara rename histato meaningalmente, además, sólo les gustaba interponerse en mi cammino, ellos mismos se lo buscaron.

-Mi... mis... padres. -Dijo Dai desde la puerta visiblemente conmocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Dai... -Dijo Yusuke, aunque realmente no sabía que decir.

-Los mataste...

-Sí, ¿y qué? Eran una verdadera molestia. No dejaban de vigilarme así que tuve que hacerlo.

-Largo de aquí Kyle. -Exclamó Yusuke.

-Muy bien. -Dijo Kyle- Es una lastima que tu sigas vivo, o si no ahora mismo podrías estar con ellos, pero no se puede todo enla vida, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo me voy. -Trás decir esto, Kyle desapareció del lugar.

-Yo... lo siento mucho... descubrieron sus cuerpos hoy por la mañana... -Comenzó a decir Yusuke mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a Dai.

-Mi mamá, Hotaru... los mató... él los mató.

-Creo que llamaré a mi papá. -Dijo Misa sin darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular.

-Me parece que va a estar bien, con el tiempo, pero va a estar bien. -Comentó el doctor después de salir de la habitación de Dai.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? -Preguntó Ichigo.

-Para hacerlo simple, es una reacción debido al estres producido por la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. Creo que será mejor llamar a su familia para que cuiden de él, eso es lo mejor en estos casos. ¿Saben en dónde podríamos localizarlos?

-Su padre no tiene familia, y los de su madre viven en Hokaido, pero él no los conoce. -Respondió Kisshu.- Su madre era amiga mía desde la infancia, es por eso que lo estabamos cuidando nosotros mientras ellos estaban de viaje.

-Ya veo. En ese caso será mejor que pasen a mi consultorio para darles algunas recomendaciones.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.**

¿?

**Capítulo 10**

Era la mañana del domingo y Daisuke se encontraba acostado en su cama volteando hacia la pared. No se sentía de humor para levantarse o hacer cualquier cosa, y no era para menos. Primero había sido traicionado por su mejor amigo, y luego se había enterado de que además, Deep Blue había matado a sus padres. Eso había sido demasiado.  
Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación pero decidió no prestarle atención. Finalmente alguién se sentó en la orilla de su cama y puso la mano sobre su hombro.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -Le preguntó Kisshu.  
-Mmm. -Fue la respuesta de Dai. Tampoco estaba de humor para hablar.  
-Supongo que si. También lamento mucho lo de tus padres, pero no puedes quedarte aquí tanto tiempo.  
-Claro que sí. -Dijo Dai.  
-Bueno, yo estaba pensando que podíamos ir a algún lugar... hablar un poco... no sé, algo que te haga sentir mejor.  
-No gracias.  
Kisshu suspiró. Dai llevaba encerrado en su habitación toda la semana y ni él ni Ichigo tenían idea de como hacerlo salir de ahí. Por otro lado, en cierta manera podía entenderlo, sus padres habían muerto y si él se sentía mal por la muerte de su amiga, no imaginaba como se sentiría Dai.  
-Cambiando de tema. Tú abuela habló hace un rato para preguntar como estabas.  
-¿Y?  
-Bueno, podrías intentar hablar con ella. A lo mejor eso te ayudaría...  
-No voy a mudarme.  
-Nadie dijo nada de eso. -Dijo Kisshu. Aquello comenzaba a irritarlo.- Sólo que ella también se siente mal por lo que pasó y tal vez si hablan puedan sentirse mejor.  
-Voy a pensarlo. -Dijo Kyle finalmente luego de unos minutos.  
-Supongo que eso es un avance. Ichigo y yo vamos a ir a comprar algo de comida. Tal vez quieras venir.  
-No gracias.  
-Está bien, entonces nos vemos luego.  
Dai sintió que Kisshu se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación. Entonces se acostó boca arriba, se cubrío la cara con los brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Al mismo tiempo Akira se encontraba en su casa junto con Kaii, Chiyo, Yamato y Ryoma. Los había llamado ahí para mostrarles algo muy importante, aunque parecía que Misa iba a llegar tarde.  
-Oye, ¿no sabes en donde está tu hermana? -Le preguntó Akira a Kaii luego de veinte minutos.  
-No sé. Últimamente no ha estado mucho en casa.  
-Ya veo. Entonces le llamaré.  
Akira sacó su celular cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta. Un momento más tarde Misa llegó corriendo a la sala.  
-Hola. -Dijo luego de tomar aire.- Estaba practicando unas cosas y se me hizo realmente tarde. Lo siento.  
-Bueno, no importa. Ya que estamos todos aquí creo que es hora de mostrarles una cosa. -Comentó Akira  
Dicho esto, Akira los condujó a travez de la casa hasta que llegaron a una puerta al fondo de un corredor. Abrió la puerta y todos entraron. Dentro, luego de bajar unas escaleras, estaba el sótano de Akira. En la habitación había unas cubetas, un par de sillones, una mesa y un escritorio con la laptop de Akira, aunque todo estaba bastante desordenado.  
-Bueno, hace como una semana decidí que necesitábamos un centro de operaciones, y como realmente nadie usaba esta habitación hice algunos arreglos y ahora es nuestro. ¿Qué les parece?  
-Me gusta la idea, aunque vamos a tener que ordenar y decorar un poco. -Dijo Misa de inmediato.  
-¿Pódemos poner unos columpios y algunas cosas para hacer acrobacias? -Preguntó Chiyo.  
-Es nuestro cuartel, no un circo. -Le dijo Akira.  
-Está bien. ¿Pero podemos ponerlos afuera?  
-Le preguntaré a mi papá. -Respondió Akira solamente para que ya no siguiera preguntando.  
-Muy bien. Yo ayudo a pintar.  
-¿Y cuando empezamos? -Preguntó Ryoma que durante aquellos días se había convertido en buen amigo de Akira.  
-Bueno, ahí está la pintura así que podemos empezar a pintar de inmediato.  
-¡A trabajar! -Exclamó Chiyo emocionada, pero fue interrumpida cuando llegó Masha para avisar de un ataque.  
De inmediato Akira abrió su laptop y buscó la ubicación.  
-Es en la estación de Shibuya. -Les dijo mientras miraba la pantalla.  
-Muy bien, estamos en camino. -Dijo Misa mientras salía de la habitación.

Había pasado sólo cinco minutos cuando Misa y Chiyo llegaron al lugar con algo de ayuda de Kaii. De inmediato se pusieron a trabajar. El predacito que atacaba en aquella ocasión era una especie de babosa de un metro de largo que se comía todo lo que estaba a su paso y dejaba un gran rastro de baba por donde pasaba.  
-Esa cosa si me da asco. -Dijo Misa mientras se acercaba al predácito.  
El predácito ni siquiera parecía estarle prestando la más mínima atención a Misa y simplemente seguía su camino muy tranquilamente. Esto le pareció extraño a Misa al principio, pero bueno, no era que fueran muy listos en realidad, así que daba igual mientras pudiera terminar con su trabajo. Se encontraba ya cerca del predácito cuando algo la empujo y la lanzó con fuerza hacia una de las paredes. Ese algo eran Ikki y Koji que se preparaban para atacarla. Misa se levanto y metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su yoyo, pero...  
-¿Buscabas esto? -Le dijo Ikki mientras sostenía en su mano el yoyo, que guardó de inmediato en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- No pensarás que somos tan tontos como Daisuke, ¿o sí?  
-Bueno, eso depende... -Dijo Misa como si aquello no importara.  
-¿De que? -Le preguntó Ikki con arrogancia  
Misa colocó en ese momento manos en la espalda y cuando las sacó sostenía en ellas las dos dagas que Kaii había usado en la última pelea.  
-De esto. -Dijo mientras las hacía girar en sus manos.- Resulta que las encontré el otro día y resultó que era buena con ellas así que creo que voy a quedármelas.  
Mientras decía esto último tuvo que apartarse del lugar de un salto por que Koji apareció de pronto para atacarla. Tan pronto hubo aterrizado sintió que Ikki volaba hacia ella y volvió a saltar, esta vez tratando de acercarse al predácito que comenzaba a hacer un agujero en la pared de la terminal.  
-Eso sí que no. -Dijo Ikki mientras aparecía frente a ella.  
-Intenta detenerme. -Le dijo Misa mientras pasaba a un lado de él. Ikki le detuvo entonces la mano izquierda, justo antes de que ella lograra sacar el yoyo por completo.  
-Te atrapé. -Le djio, pero tuvo que soltarla por que Misa intentó asestar un golpe con la daga que llevaba en su mano derecha.  
Misa saltó de inmediato para alejarse de Ikki y se acercó a un más al predácito. Entonces hizo desaparecer la daga y colocó su mano sobre el predácito. Estaba a punto de deshacerse del él cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire y enseguida saltó para esquivar un ataque que destruyo por completo al predácito cuando llegó a donde ella había estado.  
Enseguida, Misa sintió otra corriente de aire y volvió a saltar para esquivar otro ataque, pero no le fue del todo posible. En menos de un segundo hizo aparecer de nuevo las dagas y de alguna manera consiguió bloquear el ataque de Deep Blue. Saltó nuevamente para alejarse, pero Deep Blue la seguía de cerca.  
-¡Aquí voy! -Gritó Chiyo mientrassaltaba encima de Deep Blue, pero él la rechazó de inmediato con un golpe de su espada que Chiyo solo logro evitar gracias a la aparición de Kaii que la llevó a otro lugar.  
-Oye tú. -Le gritó Misa para distraer su atención de Chiyo y Kaii.  
Deep Blue fue de nuevo al ataque. Era demasiado rápido, y Misa apenas lograba escapar de sus ataques, y ni que decir de contra atacar. Entonces, piso sin darse cuenta uno de los rastros de baba y de inmediato cayó al suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero la baba era como pegamento. Mientras tanto Deep Blue se acercaba cada vez más a ella para acestar el ataque final.  
Lo siguiente sucedió realmente rápido. Un segundo Deep Blue estaba a punto de matarla y un segundo más tarde era empujado hacia atrás por otra persona. Misa miró al extraño que acababa de aparecer. Era un chico de más o menos su edad. Sus ojos, era de color azul, su cabello era negro, como el de Deep Blue y también estaba amarrado en una cola para dejarlo fuera del camino, en realidad, a primera vista, se veían muy parecidos y lo único que ayudaba a distinguirlos era la ropa que aquel extraño llevaba. Está consistía de un pantalón de mezclilla claro que podía verse debajo de lo que parecía ser una gabardina azul, que Misa sabía que había visto en algún otro lado. Sin embargo, lo que más la sorprendió fue que el extraño parecía tener la misma fuerza que Deep Blue y realmente era capaz de pelear contra él.  
-Sorpresa. -Dijo el extraño y por la cara que Deep Blue había puesto, esto parecía ser cierto- Tú eres Deep Blue... -Le dijo con una voz muy fría mientras bloqueaba uno de los ataques de su adversario.- ...entonces yo soy el Caballero Azul... -Dijo al mismo tiempo que atacaba y hacía retroceder a Deep Blue.- ... y muy pronto pagarás por lo que has hiciste. -Dijo mientras hacía retroceder a Deep Blue casi hasta las vías. Entonces levantó su espada y antes de que pudiera terminar con su ataque Deep Blue y el resto de los cimiclones habían desaparecido. Un segundo más tarde él también desapareció del lugar.

-Ya llegamos. -Anunció Ichigo desde el piso de abajo para que Dai la oyera, sin embargo no hubo respuesta.  
-Yo voy a ver. -Dijo Kisshu y subió de inmediato las escaleras.  
Cuando entró a la habitación había muchas cosas tiradas. Parecía que Dai había decidido descargar su ira contra el cuarto y todo lo que había dentro. Ahora, se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación. De pronto comenzó a toser y se sentó en la cama como si le costara trabajo respirar. Kisshu se acercó a él y sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un frasquito de cristal. Se lo dio a Dai y él bebió su contenido de inmediato. Luego se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Bueno, después de una pequeña espera, aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste, y gracias por los comentarios.**

**¿?**

Era lunes por la mañana. Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que habían sabido de la muerte de los padres de Dai y desde entonces, se había decidido que Dai viviría de ahí en adelante con la familia de Misa. La razones para ello habían sido que si Dai no conocía a nadie de su familia, y estando Ichigo y Kisshu, que podían cuidarlo y lo conocían, en Tokyo, no tenía caso hacer que se mudara... o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho a Dai unos días después de sepultar a sus padres.

Aquella mañana Dai no estaba de humor para ir a la escuela, pero Kisshu e Ichigo habían insistido en que tenía que salir de la casa y que la escuela lo ayudaría a distraerse un poco. Dai en realidad no creía que esto fuera a ayudar mucho, pero no quería tenerlos ahí todo el día fastidiándolo para que saliera así que decidió que sería mejor ir a la escuela. Así, se levanto y se vistió y estuvo listo para irse diez minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Misa aún estaba en casa a esa hora por que no lograba encontrar su calculadora, así que Dai se ofreció a llevarla para que no llegara tarde a clases.  
-Puedes llamarnos si te sientes mal, aunque sea un poco. -Le dijo Ichigo a Dai cuando él ya estaba por irse.  
-Sí. -Dijo Dai sin mucho animo.  
-Cualquier cosa que necesites, no importa que sea, ¿de acuerdo? -Repitió Ichigo.  
-Ya lo se. -Contestó Dai con el mismo tono de antes.  
Ichigo se acercó a él en ese momento y sin previo aviso le dio un abrazo. Esto sorprendió a Dai bastante.  
-Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? -Le dijo Ichigo en voz baja.- Y si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa, los dos estamos aqui, Kisshu y yo.  
-Sí... -Dijo Dai solamente por que no podía decir otra cosa.  
Ichigo lo soltó justo cuando Misa bajaba las escaleras con su mochila, lista para irse a la escuela. En cuanto llegó, Ichigo le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Bueno, los veré por la tarde. -Les dijo.- Y no se metan en problemas.  
-Está bien. Nos vemos. -Dijo Misa alegremente.  
-Sí... -Dijo Dai.  
Dai tomó a Misa del brazo y desapareció con ella segundos más tarde.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Le preguntó Misa cuando estaban entrando al vestíbulo.  
-Igual. -Respondió Dai mientras se apartaba de Misa para ir a su casillero.  
Tampoco se sentía con ganas de hablar o molestar a Misa. Lo único que deseaba, lo que realmente habría querido hacer en ese momento, era vengarse por lo que Deep Blue había hecho. Sabía que eso no iba a regresarle a sus padres, pero no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era terminar con él, de una vez y por todas.

-¿Y? -Preguntó Akira cuando Misa hubo llegado al segundo piso, que era en donde estaba su salón.- ¿Qué tal está?  
-Bueno... -Dijo Misa con un suspiro.- bastante deprimido, aunque supongo que es normal... digo, la muerte de sus padres y todo eso... Ni siquiera ha intentado molestarme en toda la semana.  
-Supongo que sí. Bueno, al menos ya vino a la escuela.  
-Eso es cierto. Oye, ya me voy, ya casi es hora de entrar, nos vemos al rato.  
-Adiós. -Se despidió Akira y de inmediato comenzó a subir las escalera para ir a su salón.

-Mmmm, hola, ¿hay alguien aqui? -Preguntó Misa mientras se asomaba a la enfermería.  
No hubo respuesta así que entro y se acercó a donde estaban las camas. Había una que estaba cubierta por cortinas así que se asomó para ver que había dentro.  
-Hola. -Dijo cuando vió a Dai acostado en ella.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó Dai sorprendido.  
-Bueno, escuché a unas chicas de tu salón decir que te habías sentido mal así que pensé ver como estabas.  
-Mejor. -Dijo Dai como respuesta.- Solo necesitaba descansar un poco.  
-Ya veo. Oye, hoy no vas a ir al club de kendo, ¿verdad?  
-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
-Bueno, pensé que podíamos irnos juntos a la casa... digo... bueno, hoy no tengo que salir con las chicas ni nada así que...  
-No tienes que hacer eso, ¿sabías? Además, no necesito que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo.  
-Está bien... pero bueno, es que últimamente estás... bueno, creo que prefiero que actúes como de costumbre.  
-Ok. Bueno, ahora vete. -Le dijo Dai tan abruptamente que Misa no supo que decir.- Quiero estar sólo.  
-Eh, bueno... está bien. -Respndió Misa y se fue.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, Misa no sabía que pensar, Dai estaba actuando tan diferente, era muy extraño verlo así. Estaba en eso cuando vio a Akira correr hacia ella.  
-¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.  
-Estamos en problemas, en serios problemas. -Le dijo Akira mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Misa desconcertada ya que no recordaba haber hecho nada que la hubiera podido meter en problemas.  
-Hay dos ataques en distintos distritos de la ciudad.  
-¿Y...? -Comenzó a decir Misa, pero fue interrumpida cuando se escucharon unos gritos en el patio. De inmediato, Akira y Misa corrieron a ver que era lo que sucedía. Cinco minutos más tarde habían llegado a la cancha de basquebol que era de donde provenían los gritos. Ahí en el centro de la cacha había un gran agujero.  
-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -Preguntó Kaii que iba llegando junto con Chiyo y Yamato.  
-Apareció de pronto un hoyo en el suelo. -Les dijo Ryoma que había visto todo por que aquella era su clase.- Creo que es un ataque.  
-Está bien. Entonces vamos a tener que dividirnos. -Anunció Akira al grupo.  
-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Kaii.  
-Están atacando otros dos lugares. -Respondió Misa.  
-Y tanto Kaii, como Chiyo deberían de ser capaces de deshacerse de ellos, así que tú -Dijo señalando a Kaii.- vas a ir con Ryoma, y Chiyo va a ir con Yamato. Misa y yo nos quedaremos aquí a lidiar con eso.  
-¡A pelear! -Fue la respuesta de Chiyo y un momento después los dos grupos desaparecieron.  
-Muy bien, es hora de trabajar. -Anunció Misa.  
-Ten cuidado, no sabemos que es lo que puede haber ahí.  
-No te preocupes, de todos modos yo soy la que pelea y llevo a mi escarabajo por si necesito huir rápido.  
-Será mejor que te acompañé, solo por si acaso.  
-Pero... ¿No tienes armas?  
Akira sacó en ese momento lo que parecía ser una pistola, la misma que había usado antes.  
-Es especial para pelear contra los predácitos, así que no hace daño a los humanos.  
-De veras eres un genio.  
-Muchas gracias. -Le dijo Akira con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Misa se dirigió de inmediato a donde estaba el agujero. Cuando llegó se acercó casi hasta el borde para intentar ver lo que había dentro; sin embargo, no había nada que ver. Se volteó para decirle a Akira cuando de pronto sintió que algo se enrollaba en su cuerpo. Al voltear hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que habían surgido del hoyo algunas lianas de color verde oscuro que ahora envolvían su torso.  
-Ya verán cuando salga de aqui. -Dijo muy molesta mientras intentaba liberarse. Al mismo tiempo Akira corrió para ayudarla, pero en ese momento aparecieron Ikki y Koji y comenzaron a atacarlo.  
-Oigan, eso no es justo. -Les gritó.- Ya verán como les va cuando salga de aqui. -Añadió mientras intentaba sacar su cola de aquel envoltorio.  
-Me sorprende que digas eso... especialmente por que vas a morir en este mismo instante. -Le dijo Deep Blue que acababa de aparecer en el lugar.  
Detrás de Misa se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro en ese mismo momento.  
-Tú. Eres un tramposo, y un gran idiota. -Le gritó Misa.  
-Gracias. Ahora muere. -Dijo Deep Blue mientras levantaba su espada.  
-Volvemos a vernos. -Dijo el Caballero Azul desde atrás con una pequeña sonrisa.- No vas a escapar esta vez. -Agregó mientras dejaba caer su espada.  
Deep Blue se quito de inmediato de donde estaba y volvió a aparecer unos metros a la izquierda. El Caballero Azul se dirigió hacia él de inmediato y rápidamente descargó un golpe con la espada que Deep Blue apenas logró esquivar por un par de milímetros. Volvió a atacar de nuevo. Deep Blue, a quien ya se le había pasado la sorpresa comenzó a atacar también. Entonces, ambos chicos comenzaron su lucha.

Al mismo tiempo, Kaii se encontraba en una zona residencial luchando contra lo que parecía ser una libélula gigante con una pua en su cola. Considerando que Kaii podía flotar y seguir a la libélula, habría resultado un oponente muy simple de no ser por que además de volar extremadamente rápido, de la pua de su cola salía una especie de humo al que Kaii no quería acercarse en lo absoluto.  
En cuanto a Chiyo, ella se encontraba en aquel momento en el zoológico peleando contra un canguro con grandes habilidades de boxeador, de modo que lo único que impedía que Chiyo resultara lastimada era, aparte de la ayuda de Yamato, toda su hiperactividad.

-Déjame ayudarte. -Le dijo Akira que acababa de librarse de Ikki y Koji.  
Entonces sacó una pequeña navaja y comenzó a cortar las lianas tan rápido como pudo. En cuanto estuvo libre, Misa entro al agujero de un salto.  
Mientras tanto, Deep Blue y el Caballero Azul continuaban con su pelea. A decir verdad, parecía más bien que Deep Blue empujaba al Caballero Azul hacia el borde del hoyo. En cuanto él estuvo parado a unos veinte centímetros de la orilla nuevamente salieron algunas lianas del agujero para atrapar al Caballero Azul. Este se dio cuenta y saltó de inmediato para esquivarlas, sin embargo una de ellas logró alcanzar su pierna y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el interior del agujero.  
-Realmente pensé que eras más listo. -Le dijo Deep Blue mientras veía la escena.

-Esto está muy oscuro. -Dijo Misa para si mientras caía dentro del agujero. De pronto aterrizó en algo suave. Estaba por preguntarse que era aquello cuando Masha llegó a su lado. Tenía la boca abierta y de ella salía una luz que lograba alumbrar aquel lugar. Misa miró entonces que era sobre lo que estaba y se dio cuenta de que era algo parecido a un pulpo salvo que era más bien como una planta y en vez de tentáculos tenía lianas. Aún así, parecía poder moverse a su antojo, y no parecía que le agradara el que Misa estuviera en ese lugar por que un par de lianas comenzaba a dirigirse a donde ella estaba.  
-Muy bien, tengo que llegar a la cabeza. -Susurró mientras saltaba para esquivar a las lianas y avanzar un poco al mismo tiempo.  
Justo cuando iba aterrizando otras lianas trataron de capturarla y ella saltó de nuevo, aunque siempre tratando de acercarse a la cabeza del predácito. Tuvo que esquivar las lianas unas veces más y retroceder un poco antes de alcanzar la cabeza del predácito. Estaba ya por hacerlo desaparecer, cuando de pronto unas lianas la sujetaron del pie derecho y la hicieron tropezar. Hizo aparecer entonces una de las dagas y cortó la liana antes de que esta la arrastrara a la boca del predácito. Se paró rapidamente y antes de que algo más sucediera colocó su mano sobre la cabeza. Cerró los ojos e hizo desaparecer al predácito.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo de ti. -Respondió el Caballero Azul con frialdad al mismo tiempo que cortaba las lianas con su espada y caia de pie en el suelo con una ligera sonrrisa en el rostro.  
-Voy a matarte de una vez por todas. -Exclamó Deep Blue visiblemente perturbado por aquella sonrisa.  
-No si yo lo hago primero. -Dijo el Caballero Azul tranquilamente. Luego corrió hacia Deep Blue, pero este desapareció antes de que llegara. El caballero Azul desapareció unos segundos después.

-Estúpida libélula. -Exclamó Kaii diez minutos más tarde cuando estaba de vuelta en la escuela. La libélula casi le había clavado la púa de la cola y ahora tenía un agujero en la playera.- Mi mamá va a matarme por su culpa.  
-Pues a mi me tocó algo muy divertido. -Comentó Chiyo muy alegre.  
-Eso lo dice por que ella no tiene un moretón en la espalda. -Se quejó Yamato que había recibido un golpe cuando intentaba ayudarla.  
-¿Y Misa? -Preguntó Akira de pronto.  
-No se, supongo que fue al baño o algo así, por que estaba aquí y de repente salió corriendo. -Respondió Kaii.  
-Supongo que si.

-Hola otra vez. -Dijo Misa tan pronto asomó la cabeza por la cortina de la enfermería.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora? -Le preguntó Dai bastante malhumorado.  
-Estaba preguntádome... ¿Por qué practicas kendo?  
-¿Sospechas de mi como el caballero azul? -Le preguntó Dai.  
-Bueno... es que odias a Deep Blue y practicas kendo...  
-Sí, y no puedo hacer ejercicio, además, se supone que tendría que ser familiar de Masaya Aoyama.  
-Ok, y entonces, ¿por qué estás en kendo?  
-Por que Kyle quiso meterse y yo me metí también. Y luego resulté ser bueno en eso. ¿Contenta?  
-Sí, creo que sí. Entonces nos vemos en la salida.  
-Ok, ahora largo de aqui.  
Misa le sacó la lengua a Dai en ese momento.  
-Que genio. Adiós.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Por fin estoy de vacaciones así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Aquí no hay peleas, pero esta Kaii rojo como un tomate así que espero les guste.**

**¿?**

¿Y que se supone que es esto? Una reunión de Ex-mew Mews-Preguntó Misa en cuanto llegó a su casa y vio a todas las amigas de su madre en la sala.

-¡Misa! -Exclamó Ichigo de inmediato.

-¿Qué?

-Buenas tardes. -Saludó Dai y de inmediato subió a su habitación

-Hola mamá. -Dijo Kaii un par de segundos más tarde.- También me voy a mi habitación.

-Yo voy a cambiarme y luego me voy al café así que nos vemos. -Dijo Misa y subió al segundo piso de un salto.

-¡Misa! -Exclamó nuevamente Ichigo al ver aquello.

-¿Qué? Sólo tomé un atajo, no tiene nada de malo.

-¿Y la tarea?

-Cuando regrese.

-¿Problemas? -Preguntó Minto en cuanto Ichigo hubo vuelto a la sala.

-Sólo los usuales con Misa. -Respondió Ichigo.

-¿Y quién de los dos es peor? -Preguntó Minto.

-No creo que eso sea muy amable. -Comentó Lettuce.- Apuesto a que debe ser dificil decidirse.

-No realmente, Misa aventaja a Kaii por mucho así que...

-¿Enserio? -Exclamó Pudding

-Cualquiera habría pensado que era al revez. -Comentó Zakuro.

-Bueno, Kaii disfruta mucho molestar a Misa, pero fuera de eso es muy tranquilo, aunque hace travesuras como cualquier niño; pero Misa en cambio... es...

-Se le ocurren demasiadas ideas, por así decirlo. -Dijo Kisshu desde la puerta.

-Hola. Creí que hoy ibas a llegar tarde. -Exclamó Ichigo sorprendida de verlo.

-Sólo vengo por algunos papeles.

-Te ves bastante distinto de lo que recordaba. -Comentó Minto.

Realmente se veía muy distinto y tal vez un poco extraño para las ex-mew mews. Las razones eran varias, en primer lugar, habían pasado más de quince años desde la última vez que lo habían visto, y en segundo lugar les parecía raro verlo con traje y el cabello tan corto. Kisshu por otra parte sonrió como si aquello le hiciera gracia.

-Bueno, tengo más de cuarenta, dos hijos y una esposa, así que no esperarás que siga haciendo esas tonterías.

-Supongo que tiene sentido. -Comentó Zakuro.- Aunque la última vez que te vimos habías inventado el día de molestar a Ichigo.

-¿Día de molestar a Ichigo? ¿Qué es eso papá? -Preguntó Kaii desde las escaleras.

-Hola Kaii. -Lo saludó Kisshu alegremente.- Ya sabes que cuando eramos jóvenes me gustaba molestar a tu madre, ¿no? Bueno, un día se me ocurrió comprar una agenda y puse que todos los jueves era el día de molestarla.

-¿Puedo hacer eso con Misa?

-Kaii.

-Muy bien. ¿Me ayudas con la tarea?

-Pero tu papá tiene trabajo. -Dijo Ichigo de inmediato.

-No importa, de todos modos puedo ayudarlo mientras busco los papeles. -Respondió Kisshu.- Bueno, vamos al estudio. -Agregó mientras le hacía un seña a Kaii con las mano.

Kaii siguió entonces a su padre y ambos desaparecieron enseguida de la vista.

-Realmente pensé que iba a ser más parecido a su padre. -Comentó Lettuce unos segundos más tarde.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Ichigo extrañada.

-Bueno, no causa tantos problemas y parece ser más responsable que Misa en la escuela según he oido.

-Es que Kisshu no era tan malo en la escuela, es más estuvo en el cuadro de honor más de una vez.

-¿Es enserio? -Preguntó Minto.

-Así es, y me hubiera encantado que Misa también heredara eso de él y no solo su habilidad para los problemas.

-Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida. -Comentó Zakuro y todas asintieron.

-¡Gracias papá! -Escucharon que decía Kaii en ese momento desde el otro cuarto.

-Parece ser un buen niño, además de que es bastante lindo, ¿no? -Comentó Pudding mientras recordaba a Chiyo al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que sí. -Dijo Ichigo complacida.- Aunque siempre se ha visto mejor con sus orejas, es más, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño era tan tierno con sus orejas de...

-¡Mamá! -Exclamó Kaii sonrojado al escuchar que su madre estaba a punto de contar una de sus historias.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que seas un niño tan lindo, además si no mal recuerdo...

-Pero tenía tres años. -Dijo Kaii aún más rojo.

-¿Y qué? Sigues viéndote muy bien con tus orejas...

-Mamaaaá.

-Vamos, vamos tomate, mejor vuelve a tu habitación por que no vas a poder con eso. -Le dijo Kisshu como para apoyarlo aunque realmente opinaba lo mismo que Ichigo respecto a Kaii y sus orejas de cimiclón y siempre le divertía ver su reacción cuando se hablaba de ellas.

-Pero primero una cosa. -Dijo Kaii decidido a probar que no era un niño lindo.- ¿verdad que no soy lindo? -Le preguntó a su padre.

-Claro que sí, pero no te preocupes, para los padres su hijos siguen siendo lindos y tiernos toda la vida.

Aquello pareció ser demasiado para Kaii por que de pronto desapareció del lugar.

-Eso definitivamente viene de Ichigo. -Comentó Minto suspicasmente.

-Realmente crecen rápido. -Dijo Kisshu con un pequeño suspiro.- Hace un par de años...

-¡Papá! -Escucharon que Kaii gritaba desde su habitación.

-Supongo que sí. -Dijo Ichigo que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su esposo.

-¿Entonces Kaii nació con orejas puntigudas y todo eso? -Preguntó Pudding.

-Así es. -Respondió Kisshu.- Después de todo se trata de un gen dominante junto con lo de los superpoderes como Kai solía decirles cuando era pequeño.

-¿Entonces siempre ha podido hacer eso?

-Sí Ichigo no fuera humana probablemente, pero ya que es humana y con eso de las mew mews apenas comenzaron a manifestarse hace poco.

-Debe ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-No tanto en realidad. -Dijo Ichigo como reflexionando.- Desde que me embarazé la primera vez ya sabíamos que era probable que al menos uno de nuestros hijos heredara todo eso.

-Y fue Kaii quien lo hizo. -Dijo Zakuro.

-No en realidad... -Comenzó a decir Ichigo pero fue interrumpida por Misa en su salto desde el pasillo del segundo piso hasta la puerta, es decir unos tres metros.

-Hola papá. Ya me voy, nos vemos al rato. -Dijo y salió a toda velocidad por la puerta.

-Misa también puede hacerlo. -Terminó Kisshu.- Aunque por suerte no se ha dado cuenta.

-¿De verdad? -Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no se ha dado cuenta? -Preguntó Zakuro.

-Por el ADN de gato. -Respondió Ichigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú como sabes eso? -Le dijo Minto sorprendida.

-Bueno, yo recuerdo que podía saltar bastante sólo con eso, y Misa debe pensar que por el ADN de gato puede saltar diez metros con de un solo salto, per yo nunca pude hacer eso.

-Sin mencionar que cuando era muy pequeña ella solía teletransportarse por toda la casa cuando hacía berrinches. -Dijo Kisshu como si sólo recordarlo le diera dolor de cabeza.- Por supuesto era tan pequeña que ya no puede recordarlo, por suerte.

-Vaya. ¿Y orejas?

-Bien... -Dijo Ichigo como no sabiendo explicarlo.

-¿Entonces ninguno es realmente normal? -Exclamó Minto.

-Claro que son normales, digo son como todos los niños de esas edades. Lo de las orejas y lo demás son solamente cosas extras por así decirlo. -Dijo Ichigo indignada.

-Pero entonces siempre han sabido que eres un cimiclón. -Dijo Zakuro.

-Bueno, uno no puede ocultarles esas cosas, además, en el pueblo en donde vivíamos la gente ya lo sabía así que nunca fue problema.

-¿Y cómo las esconden? -Preguntó Pudding

-Con unas pulseras que ayudan con eso, aunque sería muy complicado explicar todo. -Respondió Kisshu mientras señalaba su reloj de pulsera.

-Vaya. ¿Y lo de las mew mews? -Preguntó Lettuce.

-No queríamos darle ideas a Misa. -Dijo Ichigo como respuesta.

-Y aún así averiguó como crear un predácito, así que el resto pueden imaginarlo.

-Creo que comienzo a comprender muchas cosas. -Comentó Zakuro.

-Entonces, una última duda. -Dijo Minto.

-¿Qué duda? -Preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Cómo terminaron casados?

-Bueno... -Comenzó a decir Ichigo.

-Esa es una interesante pregunta. -Terminó Kisshu.- Pero supongo que como diría Misa, esto demuestra que nunca sabes con quien vas a terminar casado.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Me trabé un poco, pero aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo.**

¿?

**Capítulo 13**

Misa llegó al café luego de veinte minutos y bastantes atajos sobre los edificios. Todo se veía muy tranquilo desde afuera, pero en cuanto entró se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba completamente lleno.

-Hola. -La saludó Saya en cuanto entró al café.- ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos un poco?

-Claro que si. -Respondió Misa y de inmediato fue a cambiarse.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba de vuelta y con el uniforme de café puesto. Se puso a trabajar de inmediato y pronto estuvo tan ocupada como el resto de las chicas tomando las ordenes, llevandolas a las mesas, limpiando y recibiendo a los clientes. Finalmente, después de una hora el café se vació por completo y las chicas pudieron relajarse un poco.

-Cuanta gente. -Exclamó Misa mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas más proximas a la cocina.

-Ahora sí con detalles, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? -Le preguntaron de inmediato.

-Bueno... Ya saben que hubo un ataque.

-Sí, y qué más.

-Bueno, ese idiota de Deep Blue pensó que sus plantas mutantes o no se que sean podían detenerme, pero justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final apareció el Caballero Azul y me lo quitó de encima. Es realmente guapo, aunque claro es igual a Deep Blue, pero cualquiera que trate de matarlo me caé bien.

-¿Y ya tienes alguna idea de quien es? -Le preguntó Kaede.

-Pensé que era Dai por lo del kendo y todo eso, pero fui a averiguar y me gritó y me dijo que para ser el caballero azul tendría que ser familiar de Masaya Aoyama.

-Pero... igual podría estarte mintiendo.

-Sí, digo... Masaya pudo... bueno tu sabes... con su mamá o algo así. -Dijo Kioko.

-Es posible, pero no se, y además ahora estoy molesta con él por que es un idiota y me gritó.

-Así que realmente eres como tu madre. -Dijo Shirogane desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Buenas tardes señor. -Lo saludó Misa.

-Hola. -Dijo Shirogane en respuesta.- Sabes, necesito hablar con tu padre de algo muy importante, ¿crees que puedas decirle?

-Sí, se lo diré en cuanto lo vea.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias. -Se despidió Shirogane y entró a la cocina.

-¿Crees que él sepa algo? -Preguntó Akasaka mientras terminaba de decorar un pastel.

-No lo se realmente, pero supongo que también debe tener alguna teoría, o al menos quiero escuchar que piensa de eso.

-¿Y entonces quien crees que sea? -Preguntó Kaede.

-No lo sé, pero lo averigaré y si es un chico guapo y no es como Masaya, por qué él enserio, en la serie es un completo inútil.

-Jajá, no te caé bien. -Dijo Hana.

-No, soy decidida fan de mis papas, aunque el resto del mundo diga lo contrario. -Exclamó Misa.- Además sería muy raro decir que prefiero que mi mamá se hubiera quedado con él que con mi papá, ¿no? -Agregó.

-Supongo que sí. -Dijo Fujiko.

-Misa, necesito hablar contigo. -Dijo de pronto Akira asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ya voy. Ahora regreso. -Les dijo y siguió a Akira.

Misa entró a la cocina y luego siguió a Akira hasta el segundo piso del lugar. Una vez ahí entraron a uno de los cuartos. Dentro se encontraba ya el resto del grupo.

-Adivino. -Dijo Misa en cuanto los vio.

-Las cosas son así, están atacando cuatro ciudades distintas así que: Chiyo y Yamato a Nagoya. Kaii y Ryoma a Morioka.

-¿Dónde queda eso? -Preguntó Ryoma.

-Yo te enseño. -Respondió Kaii y ambos chicos desaparecieron segundos más tarde, lo mismo hicieron Chiyo y Yamato.

-Nosotros vamos al parque. -Dijo Akira.

-¿Y la otra ciudad qué? -Preguntó Misa.

-Se la daremos al primero de los dos grupos que termine. Vamos.

Misa y Akira salieron a toda prisa en dirección al parque sobre dos de los escarabajos de Misa.

Al llegar, notaron que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. No había ningún rastro de un ataque, en realidad había mucha calma.

-Deben estarse escondiendo por aquí en algún lugar.

-No eres tan tonta después de todo. -Escucharon que decía una voz conocida. Misa se paro de inmediato y saltó del escarabajo justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque.

-¿Estás bien? -Le gritó Akira mientras intentaba aterrizar.

-Sí. -Gritó Misa y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más por que Deep Blue lanzó lo que parecía ser un rayo de color azul. Misa saltó para evitarlo, pero Deep Blue estaba ya detrás de ella para asestar un golpe son su espada.

-Así que ahora atacas por sorpresa. -Dijo el Caballero Azul al mismo tiempo que pateaba a Deep Blue en Costillas, o al menos eso intentaba por que Deep Blue se teletransportó de inmediato para esquivar el golpe.

-Salvada. -Dijo Misa con un suspiro.

-Yo me encargaré de eso, ahora vete. -Le dijo el Caballero Azul justo antes de ir a donde Deep Blue había aparecido.

Misa volteó a verlo en ese instante y quedo muy sorprendida ya que se veía muy diferente. No era que ya no se pareciera a Deep Blue, pero había cambiado drásticamente su apariencia. Para comenzar, su cabello estaba mucho más corto y ahora le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros. Aún llevaba el pantalón de mezclilla, pero en lugar de la gabardina llevaba ahora lo que parecía ser una chaqueta del mismo color, aunque exáminandola un poco, Misa pudo notar que era la misma prenda, pero había sido cortada.

-Que apariencia tan interesante. -Le dijo Deep Blue al tiempo que sacaba su espada.

-Gracias. El estilo se llama: Muerte a Deep Blue, así que por que no hacemos honor al nombre y te mueres de una vez. -Respondió el Caballero Azul mientras golpeaba a Deep Blue con su espada.

Al mismo tiempo Misa estaba llegando a donde estaba Akira. En cuanto la vio, Akira le preguntó como estaba.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que bien, el tipo casi me mata, pero sigo viva. Por cierto, será mejor encargarnos del otro ataque.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar a Kioto?

-Bueno... yo se hacer una cosa, pero si le dices a mis padres o se lo mencionas a alguien más tendré que matarte, ¿entendido?

-Está bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer? -Preguntó Akira bastante desconcertado.

-Es un secreto. -Le dijo Misa al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano. Luego, desapareció con él.

-Estamos solos. -Dijo el Caballero Azul al ver que Misa y Akira se habían ido.- Ahora si podemos resolver esto de una vez por todas.

-Lo mismo estaba pensando.

-Entonces muere. -Dijo el Caballero Azul dandole a Deep Blue otra patada y consiguiéndo darle en las costillas. Enseguida lo golpeo con su espada y consiguió, gracias a que Deep Blue se movio justo a tiempo, herirlo en el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Y yo soy el malo? -Le dijo Deep Blue mientras se levantaba.

-La pregunta aquí es, ¿quién de los dos será el real?

-Yo desde luego. -Dijo Deep Blue al mismo tiempo que atacaba con su espada.

-Yo creo que podríamos recibir una sorpresa, hermano. -Le dijo el Caballero Azul justo al bloquear el ataque. Enseguida empujó a su contrincante varios metros hasta que Deep Blue decidió teletransportarse. El Caballero Azul cayó al suelo por el impulso y al darse la vuelta mientras se levantaba se dio cuenta de que Deep Blue se encontraba el el aire preparándose para lanzar su ataque. Se levantó rápidamente y espero.

Deep Blue lanzó el ataque justo a donde se encontraba el Caballero Azul, sin embargo este no se movía. Bueno, no era su asunto si había decidido suicidarse. Observó mientras el ataque daba en el blanco y luego esperó a que el polvo se dispersara.

-Sorpresa. -Susurró el Caballero Azul desde atrás y de inmediato le dio a Deep Blue un golpe que lo mando al suelo. Entonces aterrizó.

Se disponía a dar el golpe final cuando comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y le costaba trabajo moverse. Deep Blue aprovechó entonces y se levantó con algo de trabajo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el golpe, pero no importaba si tenía la oportunidad de matarlo de una vez por todas. Tomo su espada y se acercó al Caballero Azul a toda velocidad, pero justo cuando estaba a un par de metros, vio algo amarillo viajar hacia el suelo a toda velocidad y seguido por una explosión al llegar al suelo. Al mirar a arriba vio a Misa sobre uno de sus escarabajos que ya se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque.

-Maldición. -Dijo para sí. Le dolía demasiado el cuerpo y el brazo aún seguía sangrando. Concentró nuevamente algo de energía y lanzó un rayo de color azul hacia donde estaba Misa. Ella consiguió esquivarlo, pero cuando miro para abajo, tanto Deep Blue como el Caballero Azul se habían ido.

-¿Estás bien? -Le gritó Akira desde el suelo.

-Sí. -Respondió Misa mientras descendía a tierra.- Creo que llegamos a tiempo.

-Sí, eso creo.

Kisshu acababa de llegar a su casa. Supuestamente, iba a salir tarde aquel día, pero las cosas se habían interrumpido debido a los ataques recientes y él, cuyo departamento no estaba involucrado en eso, había podido ir temprano a casa. Además, tenía ciertas sospechas de modo que tan pronto saludó a Ichigo subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Dai.

Tocó, pero nadie respondía así que decidió entrar. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Dai incado en el suelo. Parecía que le faltaba el aire.

De inmediato, se acercó al escritorio de la habitación y sacó de uno de los cajones un frasco con el antídoto. Pensó en dárselo a Dai, pero no parecía estar en condiciones de tomarlo, de modo que tomó una jeringa que había también en ese lugar. Shirogane les había dicho que inyectaran en antídoto en esos casos y les había mostrado como hacerlo.

Llenó la jeringa y luego se agachó junto a Dai. Le levantó la manga de la playera e inyectó el antídoto en su hombro. Pasó cerca de un minuto, pero entonces Dai comenzó a respirar más calmadamente. Kisshu lo ayudó a levantarse y luego a acostarse en su cama.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola a todos. Bueno, aqui les traigo el capítulo 14 de mi fic. Está un poco largo, pero espero les guste.**

¿?

**Capítulo 14**

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y en ese momento Ichigo se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena ya que tenían invitados a cenar. Al mismo tiempo, en el comedor Kisshu se encontraba ordenando todo con la ayuda de Kyle mientras que Dai ordenaba un poco la sala. Sólo faltaba Misa por llegar, pero el café había estado lleno los últimos días y ella se había dedicado a ayudar durante las tardes. Finalmente se escuchó el timbre y Kisshu fue a abrir.

-¡Hola! -Exclamó Taruto en cuanto se abrió la puerta. Había crecido bastante teniendo en cuenta que estaba cerca de los cuarenta; sin embargo no llevaba un traje como Kisshu o Pai, si no unos jeans azules y una playera blanca, junto con el cabello corto, aunque un poco despeinado. A su lado se encontraba su esposa, una mujer de un metro cincuenta y ocho de altura vestida también con unos jeans y una blusa de color azul claro y en cuanto a su cabello, de color negro, éste se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo.

Detrás estaban Pie, de casi cuarenta y cinco años y vestido con un traje gris, y su esposa, una mujer delgada vestida con un sencillo vestido verde y cuyo cabello, de color castaño claro estaba recogido con una media cola. Aún más atrás se encontraban tres chicos a los que Kisshu no conocía.

-Buenas tardes. -Sáludo él mientras se hacia hacia un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Gracias por la invitación. -Le dijo Pai mientras entraba a la casa y al mismo tiempo hacia señas a los chicos para que entraran.

-Me agrada tu casa. -Comentó Taruto al entrar a la sala.- ¿Él es tu hijo? -Preguntó al ver a Dai.

-Yo no soy su hijo. -Exclamó Dai molesto, tras lo cual desapareció del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? -Preguntó Taruto extrañado por la reacción.

Kisshu suspiró y con señas les indicó que se sentaran en los sillones. Él busco también un lugar y luego dijo:

-Él es hijo de Mio. -Comenzó sin saber realmente como explicarlo.- Deep Blue mató a sus padres hace unas semanas y bueno...

-Lo siento mucho. -Dijo Pai de inmediato.

-Yo igual. -Dijo Taruto.- ¿Crees que pueda disculparme o algo así? Aunque no se a donde haya ido...

-Debe estar en su habitación. -Le dijo Kisshu.- Pero no te preocupes, ya bajará en cuanto se sienta mejor.

-Está bien. -Respondió Taruto no muy convencido.- Bueno, en ese caso te presentaré a mi familia.- Ella es Saki, y ellos dos son mis hijos: Yamato y Ryoma.

-¿Por qué tienes un hijo de la misma edad de Dai? -Le dijo Kisshu de inmediato, ya que Yamato debía tener al menos quince años.

-Bueno... tú sabes...uno en la juventud... apuesto a que tú también lo hiciste.

-No todos tenemos tanta prisa, sabes. -Respondio Kisshu.

-Eso es cierto, además yo lo hubiera mandado de vuelta a su planeta si lo hubiera intentado. -Agregó Ichigo desde la entrada de la habitación con Kaii a su lado.- Por cierto, es bueno verlos de nuevo.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? -Exclamó Taruto sorprendido de verla.

-Vivo aquí. -Respondió Ichigo tranquilamente.- Por cierto, este es Daii, nuestro hijo menor. También está Misa, pero ella debe estar ayudando en el café ya que últimamente hay mucho trabajo.

Tanto Pai como Taruto la miraron muy sorprendidos. Kisshu realmente se había casado con ella..

Al mismo tiempo Kaii saludaba a sus dos amigos con la mano.

-¿Y se puede saber que hiciste? -Le dijo Pai a Kisshu aún sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Nada especial, sólo paso. -Respondió su amigo.- Pero tú estabas tan ocupado con tus investigaciones en quien sabe donde que no pudimos invitarte a la boda.

-Pero... si no mal recuerdo, ella te odiaba. -Exclamó Taruto.

-Bueno, las cosas cambian. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? -Respondió Ichigo.

-No, nada. -Dijo Taruto y se quedó callado.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno. Ella es mi esposa Yui, y él es Hayate, mi hijo. -Dijo Pai tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es un... -Comenzó a decir Ichigo, pero en ese momento se escuchó que alguién azotaba la puerta y enseguida la voz de Misa:

-Lo... voy... a... matar... -Decía mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-¿A quién vas a matar? -Preguntó Ichigo aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

Misa caminó hacia su madre y miró a la sala. De inmediato su enojo cambió a sorpresa al ver a sus amigos ahí.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Parece que tu papá y mi papá se conocen. -Le dijo Yamato como respuesta.

-¿De veras? -Preguntó Misa muy sorprendida.

-¿Recuerdas lo de las mew mews? -Le dijo Kisshu.- Bueno, ellos son quienes vinieron conmigo.

-Entonces tú eres el enano y tú el tipo raro. -Exclamó Misa.

-Misa. -Dijo Ichigo.

-Bueno, él era raro y él era un enano llorón, ¿qué quieres que haga? -Preguntó Misa como si no hubiera remedio para aquello.

-Mejor vete a cambiar. -Le dijo Kisshu que en realidad tenía ganas de reirse.- Lo siento, ella es así. -Dijo finalmente, aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero es cierto. Yo vi uno de esas cosas de las Mew Mews y si parecías un llorón. -Le dijo Ryoma a su padre.

-Supongo que sí. -Dijo Taruto.- Pero tenía como diez años, no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo.

-Y además tenía un complejo con eso, por que me gritaba "anciana" cada vez que yo le decía enano o algo así.

-Pero yo no era raro. -Se quejó Pai.

-Bueno... -Comenzó a decir Ichigo.

-No importa. -Dijo Pai antes de que ella pudiera terminar.- Es más raro todavía verlos casados.

-Supongo. -Respondió Kisshu.

-Oye Ryoma, tengo un nuevo videojuego, ¿no quieres verlo? -Preguntó Kaii.

-Sí. Vamos. ¿Vienes Hayate?

-Sí, supongo.

-Bueno, entonces síganme. -Dijo Kaii y se dirigió de inmediato a las escaleras mientras los otros dos chicos lo seguían.

-Y volviendo a lo de su matrimonio. -Dijo Taruto de repente.

-Creí que habíamos acabado con eso. -Respondió Kisshu. ¿Qué, acaso resultaba tan raro?

-¿Verdad que es una sorpresa? -Dijo Misa desde las escaleras.- Yo también me sorprendí cuando supe toda la historia, pero uno se acostumbra. Por cierto. Papá, dice el señor Shirogane que necesita hablar contigo. Me lo dijo desde hace como dos días, pero se me había olvidado.

-Gracias por el mensaje. -Agradeció Kisshu buscando a Misa con la mirada, pero ella no aparecía. ¿Por qué no bajaba?

-No hay problema. Oye Yamato, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a cenar en mi casa? -Preguntó Misa.

-No sabía que era tu familia. Oye, ¿no estás actuando raro hoy? -Al levantarse y verla sentada en el barandal de las escaleras con sus orejas y cola fuera.

-No, ¿no se a que te refieres? -Dijo Misa realmente rápido.

Ichigo volteó en ese momento y Kisshu se levanto para verla. De verdad aquello estaba fuera de lo normal, de hecho...

-Misa, ¿de casualidad tomaste café hoy? -Le preguntó Kisshu.

-No, para nada.

-Misa. -Dijo Kisshu.

-Bueno, talvez un poco. Es hoy tuve examen y ayer me la pase estudiando y hoy en la mañana realmente tenía sueño. -Respondió ella.

-¿Cuánto tomaste exactamente? -Preguntó Ichigo.

-Medio vaso del chico, solamente para despertarme y poder hacer el examen. -Dijo Misa levantandose de un salto y bajando al primer piso.- ¿Por qué preguntan?

-Vamos a la cocina. -Le dijo Ichigo con un suspiro y se la llevó del lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? -Preguntó Yamato extrañado.

-Bueno, sucede que a Misa le hace mucho efecto la cafeina y se pone demasiado activa. -Respondió Kisshu.- Al menos sólo tomo un poco. -Dijo para si sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y qué pasaría si tomará más? -Preguntó Pai intrigado.

-Sólo digamos que comienza a actuar más como yo, pero con la misma energía que Pudding y que no es buena idea. -Respondió Kisshu. La primera vez que había pasado Misa tenía tres años y había sido todo un desastre. El resto no tanto, pero igual prefería no pensar en ellas.

-Eso tiene que ser muy interesante. -Dijo Taruto.

-Sí, bueno, la próxima vez tú te deshaces del predácito gigante y entonces vemos si es interesante. -Le dijo Kisshu que realmente prefería no recordar aquello.

-Creo que tienes razón. -Le dijo Taruto.- ¿Y qué pasó después de eso?

-Tuvimos que ponerle llave a la parte de la alacena en la que guardábamos el café.

-Eso suena realmente problemático. -Comentó la señora Saki.

-Y es mucho peor. -Dijo Ichigo que iba saliendo de la cocina.- Ya le di algo para que se calme, y la cena va a estar en unos minutos.

-¿Entonces causa muchos problemas? -Preguntó la señora Yui.

-Unos pocos, pero bueno, así son los niños, ¿no? -Dijo Ichigo sonriendo.

-Así es, Hayate solía ponerse naranja cuando comía zanahoria, pero ahora ya está mucho mejor por supuesto. -Dijo la señora Yui recordando.

-Y Yamato solía hacer tantas travesuras que casi me volvía loca, pero por suerte se calmó conforme crecía o no podría soportarlo ahora. -Comentó la señora Saki.

-Mamá, estás exagerando. -Se apresuró a decir Yamato.- No hacía tantas travezuras.

-Claro que sí, ¿qué no recuerdas...? -Comenzó a decir la señora, pero Misa salió corriendo de la cocina en ese momento.

-Eh... tenemos un problema... y tenemos que irnos. -Dijo.- Nos vemos... Kaii también se va y Ryoma... Adiós y Dai es un idiota.

Misa tomó entonces a Yamato del brazo y se lo llevó de la casa. Ichigo regresó entonces a la cocina y encontró a Dai sobándose el rostro ya que Misa parecía haberle dado una cachetada.

-Realmente te golpeo fuerte. -Le dijo Ichigo mientras revisaba el golpe.- ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? -Preguntó.

-Sólo le dije que se veia bien con el vestido y las orejas de gato, ¿por qué tenía que golpearme tan fuerte?

-Sólo digamos que hoy tiene demasiada energía, no creo que haya querido golpearte tan fuerte.

-Eso espero. Voy a mi habitación.

-Pero ya casi vamos a cenar. -Le dijo Ichigo.

-No estoy de humor. -Respondió Dai y desapareció de la cocina.

-Vuelve a acá. -Gritaba Misa cuando apareció el Caballero Azul en escena.

Había una gran serpiente arrastrándose por el parque de diversiones en camino hacia el zológico del lugar y Misa estaba detrás de ella. Por otra parte, no se veía a Deep Blue por ningún lugar aunque él sabía que se encontraba cerca. No sabía por que, pero siempre sabía cuando Deep Blue iba a atacar, aunque tal vez tuviera algo que ver con que fueran hermanos; sin embargo la razón real no la sabía. Otra cosa que lo molestaba era aquello de que los dos tuvieran los mismos poderes y apariencia, por que no creía que pudiera haber dos Deep Blues y aquello lo llevaba a preguntarse quién era el real. Lo más ovbio habría sido decir que era su hermano ya que era malvado y todo lo demás, pero entonces por qué diablos él también poseía los mismos poderes y la misma apariencia qué él. Eso realmente lo hacía pensar demasiado y no estaba de humor para ello.

Miro nuevamente a Misa perseguir la serpiente y pensó que tal vez sería buena idea ayudarla, aunque por otro lado ese era el trabajo del resto de su equipo. ¿Dónde estaban? En los últimos tres ataques había estado ella sola y sólo Deep Blue había aparecido, no había visto ni a Koji ni a Ikki desde también el mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde estaban?

Escuchó un ruido en ese momento y vio a Deep Blue a punto de entrar en acción para atacar a Misa. Tal vez un predácito sería buena idea. ¿Pero que podía usar para hacerlo? Miró hacia el zoológico y se dio cuenta de que ese era un buen lugar para buscar.

Deep Blue veía a Misa perseguir a la serpiente qué él había creado. El Caballero Azul no se veía por ningún lado, pero él estaba seguro de que se encontraba cerca y quería verlo antes de que él lo viera a él. El problema era que parecía imposible hacer que apareciera antes de atacar, y cuando lo hacía siempre elegía los peores momentos. ¿Dónde se encontraba en ese momento?

Escaneo una vez más el parque con la mirada y no pudo encontrarlo. Tal vez estaba, al igual que él en su forma humana para confundirse con la gentei. Dio unos pasos y estudio el lugar una vez más antes de decidirce a atacar a Misa. Miro sobre el carrusel y durante un instante le pareció ver algo ahí arriba, pero de pronto emprendió el vuelo y se dio cuenta de que había sido una paloma. Siguió avanzando, cada vez más rápido y cambió su apariencia mientras lo hacía. Desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a dar el golpe. Sería un ataque rápido y mortal y se iría antes de que ese dichoso Caballero Azul pudiera hacer algo.

Estaba a solo un par de metros de Misa y ella no se había dado cuenta. Dio un último salto para llegar a donde ella estaba, pero entonces sintió un golpe en el estómago. Al mirar para abajo vio a un lagarto con una larga cola que había usado para golpearlo y lanzarlo a tres metros del lugar. Cayó justo sobre un montón de muñecos de peluche y comenzaba a levantarse cuando lo vio parado frente a él.

-¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa? -Le dijo mientras acariciaba al lagarto como si fuera un perro.- Lo hice especialmente para tí. -Le dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y saltaba para atacarlo.

Deep Blue evitó el ataque justo a tiempo, pero había perdido su espada después del golpe que le había dado el predácito. Desapareció del puesto de los muñecos y sobrevolo el lugar brevemente para encontrar su espada. Estaba dos puestos a la derecha. Desapareció y apareció justo en el lugar para recogerla; sin embargo, el Caballero Azul ya se encontraba en el lugar. ¿Cómo demonios hacía eso? Después de todo él mismo le había inyectado el veneno para evitar justamente eso, pero de alguna forma se las arreglaba para hacerlo. Es cierto que era mejor en kendo, pero él siempre había sido más rápido; ahora eso resultaba ridículo especialmente por que el veneno debía comenzar a actuar tan pronto como se acelerara su corazón, es decir, ni si quiera debería ser capaz de pelear con él. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Saltó nuevamente y desapareció para evitar el ataque. Entonces reapareció a un metro de donde estaba Misa y se apresuró a atacarla. Ese día se desharía de uno de ellos a toda costa.

Misa se encontraba lidiando con esa estúpida serpiente que alguien había puesto en ese lugar. Era tan rápida que realmente no había sido capaz de alcanzarla, incluso montada sobre uno de sus escarabajos. Finalmente, sin embargo, había sido capaz de acorralarla y ahora se disponía a terminar con ella.

Entonces escuchó pasos y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Deep Blue a cincuenta centímetros de distancia tratando de atacarla. Se movió, pero no consiguió evitar por completo el ataque y la espada le rozo el brazo izquierdo. Además, la serpiente aprovechó el momento y la rodeo con su cola. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Deep Blue iba a atacar de nuevo y no parecía importarle cortar a la serpiente en el proceso. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe pero este nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver al Caballero Azul bloqueando el ataque con su espada.

Aquello había estado demasiado cerca, pensó el Caballero Azul mientras reanudaba la pelea. Deep Blue había estado a punto de matar a Misa y aquello no le resultaba agradable en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo había podido acercarse tanto a ella? Él era el único que tenía ese derecho y no pensaba ni siquiera cedérselo a Shirogane al que probablemente golpearía luego por haber permitido que Deep Blue se acercara tanto a Misa. Empujó a Deep Blue hacia atrás y continuó con la pelea. Debía terminar aquello rápidamente ya que comenzaba a sentir que el veneno hacía efecto y si aquello se alargaba Deep Blue tendría la ventaja.

Deep Blue saltó para alejarse de él y el Caballero Azul aprovechó para quitar los seguros que había en la empuñadura. Luego separó sus manos de forma que en cada una quedó una espada de la mitad del ancho que la original.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahora? Se preguntaba Deep Blue al ver que su oponente convertía su espada en dos. Enseguida observó como las juntaba y la energía que comenzaba a acumularse en ellas. Aquello podía tornarse bastante peligroso si continuaban así, por otro lado, el veneno debía haber comenzado con su efecto y si lograba alargar un poco más la pelea, él tendría la ventaja.

Al mismo tiempo, Akira había logrado llegar hasta donde Misa estaba. Había tenido que perseguirla durante diez minutos hasta que se había quedado atrás y la había perdido. Tan pronto como estuvo cerca, sacó la pistola y le disparó a la serpiente que volteó para ver quien la había atacado.

Misa aprovechó el momento para escapar y se dirigió a la cabeza de la serpiente para terminar con aquello; sin embargo tuvo que desviarse cuando Deep Blue lanzó un rayo de color azul. Saltó y aterrizó dos metros a la derecha aunque tuvo que volver a moverse ya que Deep Blue había desaparecido de su pocisión anterior para reaparecer al lado de ella. El Caballero Azul al mismo tiempo había dejado de acumular la energía en sus espadas y ahora corría hacia donde ella estaba.

-Parece que tu príncipe azul quiere salvarte. -Le dijo Deep Blue justo antes de lanzar un ataque que habría acertado de no haberse interpuesto un lagarto gigante en el camino.

Al mismo tiempo el Caballero Azul consiguió darle a Deep Blue una patada en el estómago que lo tiró a suelo y le quitó el aliento. Entonces se colocó sobre él y se dispuso a clavarle su espada en el pecho. Deep Blue sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a morir por que le dio una patada en la pierna y aprovechó el momento para quitarse y desaparecer del lugar.

Misa corrió entonces hacia donde estaba el Caballero Azul para agradecerle, pero el desapareció antes de que ella pudiera si quiera abrir la boca. Decepcionada, se volteó a la serpiente y fue a encargarse de ella.

Estaba a punto de comenzar la cena por lo que Kisshu decidió ir a ver a Dai y a preguntarle si iba a bajar a cenar. Tocó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Luego, comenzó a escuchar ruidos adentro. Parecía que Dai estaba teniendo problemas así que entró.

A primera vista, le pareció que era Deep Blue quien estaba dentro; sin embargo, él tenía el cabello mucho más corto y su ropa era distinta. Además, en sus manos llevaba lo que él pudo reconocer como las espadas gemelas que había en la familia de Mio, y si él alcanzaba a recordar bien, ella se las había llevado cuando se había mudado a Tokyo.

Se acercó a Dai y lo ayudó a sostenerse y a sentarse en la cama. Luego, como la ocasión anterior busco en el cajón un frasco del antídoto y una jeringa que uso para injectarle el antídoto. Dai se relajó y volvió a su apariencia normal segundos más tarde para finalmente acostarse en la cama.

-¿Y Dai? -Preguntó Ichigo cuando Kisshu entró en el comedor. Los chicos ya habían llegado también.

-Se quedó dormido. -Respondió Kisshu; lo que era verdad ya que Dai se había quedado dormido poco después de que el antídoto hiciera efecto.

-Pero estuviste mucho tiempo allá arriba. -Le dijo Ichigo.- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Se estaba sintiendo un poco mal. Creo que estuvo tirando todo lo que estaba a su paso por que hay muchas cosas en el suelo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, luego subiré a revisarlo y le llevaré algo de comer si tiene hambre.

Kisshu se sentó entonces junto a su esposa y se acercó a ella como para darle un beso.

-Tenemos que hablar. -Le dijo justo antes de besarla en la mejilla y luego se acomodó en su lugar para comenzar a comer.


End file.
